


【授权翻译】Love's Loathing 爱的憎恨

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: A Chinese Translation of the Fictionist's fan fiction Love's Loathing, thank you very much for the marvelous piece of art, love you so much!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love's Loathing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630607) by the Fictionist. 



伏地魔本应对生活极其满意。

他已经拥有了梦想的一切，站在一个蓬勃帝国的顶点，大不列颠的巫师为他匍匐，他强大，受人尊敬，爱戴，畏惧。

只需要清除最后一点抵抗势力，他的统治就不会再受任何威胁。

他应该感到胜利的绚烂，就像夏日的鲜果。他应该为别人的臣服感到愉悦，这该死的战争已经进入终曲的平静。

他成功了。他征服了渴望的一切，汤姆.里德尔的可悲残壳已经清扫殆尽，肮脏的血统和虚弱的过去。

但那种痛苦还在骚扰着他。抵抗势力，尤其是那个绿眼睛的领导者，指向他的过去，最后的连接。

曾经的快乐，如今的仇恨。他永远是他心尖的瘙痒，这正是一个恰当的位置。

哈利.波特。他早该处理掉这个麻烦。他应该在意识到危险的那一刻扯破他的喉咙，剥夺他成长的机会，在他们还是无忧无虑的学生，坐在黑湖湖畔共同欢笑的时候。

他选择了软弱，被感情桎梏。他以为哈利会站在他的身边，为了他的乌托邦共同奋斗，他相信过“他们”。

他错了。

他闭上眼睛，抿了一口红酒，翻阅手中的报告。

抵抗势力在慢慢撤离麻瓜出身的巫师，到法国。真是“哈利”……他忍不住默念着那个名字，收紧下巴，尽量压抑自己的想法。

他的敌人几乎都已经放弃了，适应了新的位置，贪婪地捡拾他掠夺过的利益。抵抗势力也难成大事，终会在为无谓的死亡耗尽气数之后变成新秩序的血液。

他猜哈利不会放弃。他会战斗到生命的结尾。他根本不该为此感到如此愤怒。是哈利从十六岁开始就没有长进，这难道能怪他吗？他只是又一个无法理解他的伟大宏图的人罢了。

这还只是开始。

但不处理好这个人，他就没法继续。他要亲手处理，这是他应得的，他不该安静地死在战场。

这些想法对他毫无益处，他有更重要的事务，以为自己能改变世界的愚蠢背叛者太渺小了。

这只是最后一个碎片，然后他就会拼齐那个拼图，上面是所有他曾渴望的东西，再也不会有任何人让他有这种酸苦的感觉。

警报响了，他睁开眼睛。

朋友随着年岁增长相互疏远是很正常的事，但哈利没有想到会这样。

他在瓢泼的雨中奔跑，傲罗——如果他们现在还在玷污这个名字！——在街上追逐他。他的心猛烈地敲击着胸膛，他能在任何一堵墙的通缉板上看到自己，有的贴在角落里，但那悬赏数目真是太耀眼了，老天，太多人想将他收入囊中。

或许他该感到荣耀，但这背后的人——怪物让他痛苦。光是心的疼痛就够了，不用说遍布身体的伤口和淤青。

他希望其他伙伴都已经安然逃脱，傲罗只关注他一个人，所以他们有机会。

他们人数不多了，他应该为战争的结束感到高兴，但这样的未来着实不算好事。

是他们的溃败，或许已经是了，但哈利拒绝不战而降，经历了这一切，他已经无法回头，只希望过去的记忆不要再折磨他的脑袋。

他跑过又一个拐角，准备冲出从他们位置被暴露那一刻出现的禁止幻影移形的区域，往后施了一道爆炸咒作为掩护。他有一个紧急门钥匙，但不到万一他不会使用，现在这种物资越来越珍贵了。

他再次转弯，对角巷的主要入口一定已经被封锁了——他忍不住眯起眼睛，咒骂，手捏紧了魔杖。

他的嘴彻底干了。

“你不该在治理国家之类的吗？”他还没有反应过来，话已出口，高傲地抬起了下巴。

伏地魔——他已经不能称他“汤姆”，他已经不是了。他的心里很难受，他感觉很糟糕——只是装作无情地看着他。

他的脸已经苍白到了病态的程度，不自然的红眼睛在燃烧。

“两年了，你就这样问候旧友？”黑魔王轻柔地嘲讽，“我听说你在这里，所以过来看看，毕竟你的逃跑是我遇见你唯一的机会。”

哈利的喉咙很沉重，但他收紧了肩膀，还有下巴。

“我该感到荣幸吗？”他小心地问道，已经开始寻找出路，他不知道能不能行，但必须一试，“但你把认识你的过去的人和老朋友都杀掉了，我现在该觉得很危险吧。”

“我应该杀了你。”暴君的语气非常危险，“你和那不屈不挠的小组织给我带来了很多麻烦，我上一次听到你的消息是在伯明翰炸我的工厂。”

“我上一次听到你的消息是在考虑和法国开战。”哈利分毫不让地驳了回来，“把不列颠变成你扭曲的乐园还不够，你到底什么时候才会满足？”

麻瓜全都消失了，不列颠现在成了傲慢跋扈的乐园。纯血，混血，最低等的是麻瓜出身，这个权力金字塔让他恶心。

汤姆……从未喜欢过他的出身，哈利知道，他很早就展示过对麻瓜的憎恨和对权力的执着，但他没有想到……

或许他只是渴望相信凭他们之间的一切可以改变自己过去的恋人，引他走向另一条路。

不要沉溺在仇恨之中。

他失败了。

眼前的伏地魔是一个陌生人，他曾经熟悉的样子已经认不出来了。

汤姆.里德尔变成了无法触及的回忆。

伏地魔看上去还和过去相似——如果不是这样，这对他来说会轻松多少！他的语气仍然没变——但很多已经变了。

曾经健康的奶油色皮肤变成了枯……那瘦削修长的身体，让他真的不得不说出“枯骨”这个词语。更甚的是那双眼睛，那根本不是自然的颜色，是黑魔法，上万的屠杀——冰冷。

即使他们在一起的时候，汤姆也从不是个善人，现在，他颧骨突起的样子更冷酷了。

再次看到心爱的人——他不敢承认那只是过去，看到他变成这个怪物的样子，哈利的心里苦涩而恐惧。

黑魔王向他走近了一步，眼中毫无仁慈。

“直到我拥有一切。”他回答，眼中是毫不动摇的压力，哈利感觉被定在显微镜下。他可能有一点混乱，这一切已经回不去了，但这是这么久以来，他第一次见到他。

亲眼见到他。

伏地魔经常占据报纸的头条，在成为巫师英国的领导之后更是这样。

他似乎也有异样的情绪，但只是昙花一现，哈利觉得自己一定是看错了。

他捏紧了魔杖，准备好战斗。

“那你到底又什么时候才会满足，哈利？”他仍然紧紧地盯着他，“等你的伙伴全部死去？这已经完了，我赢了，你早点承认，结果会更好。”

“哦，我们都清楚我不会屈服于你。”哈利强迫自己露出假笑。

汤姆的眼睛闪耀。

“你可以回家。”

他不能呼吸了。

他已经处于地下太久了，他藏在阴影之中，就是害怕再见到这个男人，在一瞬间扭曲他的信念，然后再将他噬灭。他最好的朋友已经不在了。

他已经很清楚了。那一天，那一场忘不了的争吵。

他狠狠地吸了口气，摇头，对方离他更近了，几乎安抚地抬起双手。

伏地魔的表情变得温柔而理性，那双眼却毫无变化。

“我也可以保护你剩下的朋友，你们的人真少啊，他们不需要死，哈利。我们可以回到过去……”

哈利睁大了眼睛，尽管他在战场上有不败的美名，但这一刻，他感觉自己就像暴露在聚光灯下的鹿。

他恨这样。他胡乱地躲避，最终将手砸在门钥匙上，对方的眼睛也睁大了，盛满了怒意。

回到他应该在的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

渴望。

这是汤姆.里德尔第一次遇见哈利.波特。

他渴望那个绿眼睛的十一岁男孩在车厢里就能和其他一年级的学生成为朋友的那种自然的亲和。

他渴望那个名字——“波特”。即使一个受宠的私生子也能拥有纯血的光荣，不像里德尔，只是没人注意的名字。

他渴望撕裂那个无忧无虑的笑容，即使那双眼中透露的是相反的情绪。

他渴望成为会成为哈利.波特的朋友那种类型的人。

这一切的渴望，都不属于他。

哈利.波特第一次遇见汤姆.里德尔，他有一点不安，不知道为什么，这个男孩给他一种似曾相识的感觉。

他想起噩梦中常常见到的猩红色的眼睛，但还是把男孩邀请到自己的车厢，因为他不觉得这么重要的初次旅行有人应该孤零零地度过。

他的冷淡，二手校服里僵硬的肩膀，无法放松下来和别人成为朋友的样子都让他同情。

几个月前，他在对角巷被发现是波特的孩子，但他没有任何的记忆，只是迷茫，不知道自己为什么会在这里。或许是肩负了太多的期待，汤姆.里德尔对他来说就像自由的出口。

也或许，他只是想要一个朋友。

哈利在椅子上惊醒，揉着眼睛，脸色苍白。

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，立刻用了时间魔法，现在是早晨五点左右。

他的肩膀和脖子都因为睡着的姿势生疼，大脑还处于无法挥散的记忆的支配之下。

“没事吗？”身后传来安静的声音，哈利没有吓到，是赫敏，他同年的同学，他们不算相熟，但一直相处得不错。

她有的时候会非常悲伤地看着他，这很古怪，让他讨厌。

他吞了口气，做出微笑。他的头还很疼，时断时续。

“当然。”他装作精力充沛的样子，站起来，“有报告？”

她又看了他一会儿，拳头捏在身侧，脸上沾着泥土。他挑起眉毛，“赫敏。”

她清了清喉咙，似乎在清除自己的想法，他知道她是在为他考虑，他只是希望她不要这样。

“伏地魔已经开始重建我们毁掉的工厂，还有因为傲罗追捕我们毁坏的对角巷的重建项目，资金也拨下去了。”她的声音逐渐弱下去，哈利忍不住皱眉。

他们在那里失去了很多人——朋友、有才能的同伴。他们已经所剩无几了。

他试图不要沉重地叹气，他们还有机会吗？他不知道该不该接受汤姆——伏地魔提出的条件。或许只是个谎言，或许只是在给他的傲罗创造把他丢进阿兹卡班的机会。

过去的一切对他仍然沉重，他的员工都对此非常不满。

关于他的议论，他知道。他是他们该死的敌人过去的恋人，这在反抗势力中不是秘密，但已经被当做丑闻压了下去，很久没人提过了。

但在败溃之际，任何麻烦都会被放大，而且他刚才遇上了这个臭名昭著的敌人，现在又活着回来。大多数人都没有接触过那些“敌人”（能见到的人要么死了，要么在汤姆的亲信圈里），所以觉得他福大命大，也觉得他可憎至极。

他用了很多年的假名，就是因为忍受不了流言蜚语。

有一次不胜酒力的时候，他和赫敏提起过，这就像一场糟糕顶透的离婚，更糟的是，汤姆把他的朋友，钱，对人性的期望和国家全都卷走了。

她不觉得好笑，但如果不诉说，哈利就要被绝望吞噬了。

他不知道他们还能坚持多久，至少他们已经没办法达到内战级别的抗衡了，人太少了，他现在在努力从其他国家那里获得援助，比如法国，因为他们就是伏地魔的下一个目标，而他已经是深陷战乱的熟手了。

母亲在燃烧的房子中乞求的声音……他已经快忘了。他不敢去回想。

汤姆——伏地魔夺走了他的人生，是他把他拽到政治和国家，这一切之中。

吸血虫。现在的处境让他觉得这个漫骂更加凄凉。

很快就是停战晚宴。现在，让他去巴黎享用一顿豪华的晚餐，太讽刺了。但这也是魔法世界的一场国际会议，他需要帮助，他得打扮一番，留下好的印象，让世界相信他们应该介入，阻止伏地魔的扩张。但他的朋友正在他身边死去，他住在禁林深处用魔法防御的帐篷里面。

真的太可笑了，但他不能一个人坚持下去，做不到了。

有的同伴尝试建议离开——离开英格兰，到别的地方开始新的生活，战争已经输了。

他很清楚。

但如果现在停下，那只要他们活着一天，就要为伏地魔将新的生活摧毁提心吊胆。

这只是时间问题。

伏地魔绝不会安歇在不列颠。

他感到头痛，对赫敏露出安抚的笑容。

“会好的。”他保证，“我们最后会好的。”

或许他是个理想主义的傻瓜，他明明都经历过名为汤姆的炼狱了。

哈利被分进斯莱特林的时候也有一点不安，因为分院帽笑了：“你确定吗？你确定不会反悔吗？”

即使是一顶会说话的帽子，这个问题也太奇怪了！

但有野心有什么错？布莱克家族出身的多利亚.波特女士也是斯莱特林，他不会被波特家族除名。

他很幸运被他们接受，但他很明显是个波特，古灵阁的血统测试不会说谎，而且他长得就像个波特，尽管有的地方也不像。

他坐下了，有些失望，因为夏洛斯摇摆着走向了格兰芬多，他现在一个认识的人都没有了，尽管他是个波特，斯莱特林们对血统的挑剔也不是一般。

华柏嘉.布莱克在桌子的另一边露出厌恶的眼神，口型显然是在对他说“肮脏的小杂种”。

他可能是汤姆被分进斯莱特林的时候鼓掌最大声的人。

有一张熟悉的脸真是太好了。

他当然从未怀疑过自己会被分进哪个学院。他能和蛇对话，蛇的学院当然最合适他。

他看着他们昂贵的袍子，保持着冷漠，坐到哈利身边，没有对任何一个人露出笑容。

掌声很小，甚至古怪，他不明白，因为他很穷吗？他拒绝不安，不屑地抬起下巴。

他们还是向他发起了愉快的谈话，有一瞬间，他觉得敌意是自己想象出来的。

然后在休息室，有人喊他“泥巴种”。

他不知道那是什么意思，但他要证明自己比那更好，他会获得力量，然后让他们知道——他知道他们看着他的眼神是什么意思，他被认为是狼群中受惊的小鹿。

他绷紧了肩膀。不。他不允许自己是被挑选的。这件事已经终止在孤儿院，他不容许这在这里再次发生。他想开口说些恶毒的话，但波特已经对阿布拉萨斯.马尔福的尖脸挥出了拳头。

所有人都沉默了，波特捏响关节，脸上是得意的笑容。

“我不喜欢这个词。”

很不幸，院长在这个时候走了进来。

汤姆的家非常优雅。

床单是最好的埃及棉，墙上的艺术品都是从国家美术馆搬来的。

这是他应该拥有却未曾得到的一切。

但有一间空着的客房，家养小精灵总会换好干净的床单，那里的帷帐是祖母绿的，架子上摆着书，柜子里有一把旧的横扫……他都不敢去想那个房间，也没有人会提起。

他刚刚和阿布拉萨斯开完公关会议，关于将至的停战晚宴。

他不知道波特会不会出现，但其他国家公开地邀请，他们又在休战之中，他怀疑他会去捅他一刀，给他更多的麻烦。

哈利讨厌政治，但他怀疑这足够让他缺席。他的固执和反叛让他气愤……从第一次见面开始。

但这会很……有趣。他不想想了，这个叛徒已经占据了他太久的注意，尤其是前一周的行动之后。

他几乎差一点就拥有他了……他不再反省这个执念。哈利.波特是个需要稳定的威胁，无论用什么手段。

他告诉自己只是需要哈利的合作，这是为了乌托邦更快地建立，如果是为了这个结果，他的确可以花一些时间。

啊，他真的好恨波特。如果他愿意承认，那仇恨的情绪的确在肌肤之下烧灼。

不，他有更重要的事，比如商量狼人问题的季会，他必须假装自己对那些“朋友”突然恶心地执着要创造的孩子有什么兴趣。

……或许下次见到哈利要准备一个仙人掌，他会刺穿那双漂亮的眼睛，让它们停止在睡梦中折磨他的安宁。

不管怎样，在下周的晚宴之前，他有太多的事务。

世界的领袖本来该比这更加有趣。


	3. Chapter 3

有时候，哈利会胡思乱想。如果他们的第一次有更多的蜡烛，或者玫瑰花瓣（他到底在想什么？），事情或许就不会像现在这样糟糕。

或许他就能满足汤姆，足够让他相信不用抛弃自己的身份变成一个完全不同的人，就能实现自己的价值。如果他知道未来会发生什么，他就会更加珍惜对方，小心用词，谨慎行事，不在他提出那糟糕的计划时发火。或许他本来能告诉他汤姆.里德尔是足够珍贵的人。或许是他的错，汤姆才会变成伏地魔，他当然知道这是他一直的追求，但他还是感到愧疚。

在霍格沃茨，同性恋是不被……鼓励的。所以那天晚上他和夏洛特.巴顿一起参加了斯拉格霍恩的圣诞派对，那是个虚伪但还算不错的夜晚，柔软的灯光，他尴尬地牵着她的手，她的脸颊泛着羞涩的红。

这真的不太糟，他知道她有点喜欢他，但他们是好朋友，谈话也很愉快，他过得很好，除了必须手拉手的时候和最后落在她脸颊上礼节性的吻。

汤姆一整晚都在生气，哈利算是有所预料，因为他一直有种占有狂的潜质。但他也没想过他会做什么，因为名声比血统更重要，尤其是在他们学院。

他把她送回了赫奇帕奇休息室，然后回斯莱特林，他不记得都快走进地窖的时候汤姆是怎么把他推进废弃的魔药教室里，嘴唇粗暴地碾到了他的嘴上。

他被按在一张桌子上，衬衫脱了下来，将他的双手绑在头顶，汤姆吮吸着他的喉咙，几乎让他抓狂。汤姆的眼神也快要疯了，显然享受着他的每一声呻吟和吸气，手紧紧地抓着他的臀部，指甲陷了进去，在皮肤上留下占有的痕迹。

这一点都不浪漫，甜蜜或者温柔。只是笨拙，粗暴的欲望，很快就结束了，留他们在激烈的呼吸和沉默间享受快感的余韵。

之后的一年，汤姆花了很多时间精进技术，他们很快就学会了折磨彼此最好的办法，欺诈的轻吻，挑逗的手指，热度不断上升，奚落而抚慰的假笑。

这当然不是纯粹的肉体关系。很多人都以为汤姆就是装出来那副迷人却冰冷的样子，他们只会为对方软化，在没人看到的时候，那只想着毁灭的大脑里有枕头上慵懒的阳光，指尖抚过他的身子，治愈战斗中受的创伤。

或许他是给过他警告，有一个夜晚，炽热的呼吸吐在他的脖颈，臀部紧紧地压着他的，让他无法思考，身体的每一根线条都叫嚣着欲望。他对他露出假笑，问他想要什么，手指抚过他的头发，背部，然后紧紧地抓在他的腰部。

你。汤姆说。我想要你。我要你能给我的一切，还有不能给的，直到你没有任何一处不属于我。

有的时候，在那些藏匿的夜晚，他的身体因为血战之外的理由生疼，他知道人们会互相抚慰，还有人对他主动拥吻，但他无法回应，他已经不知道怎么和人交流了。

哈利不知道他当初为什么看不出来他们必定站在相反的立场，他猜幸福就是会下流地蒙蔽人的眼睛。

他现在已经不盲了，穿着紧紧的西装坐在停战晚宴上。伏地魔的脸上是熟悉自如的假笑，正在和各个国家的大使谈笑风生。

他承认汤姆一向比他对政治更感兴趣，或许对斯莱特林来说早日建起关系网是很自然的，但哈利从没想到现在，尽管汤姆一直在设想改变世界的未来。

他听了，出于恋人的责任，他争吵，表达自己的观点，但还是年轻骄纵，他只是享受着汤姆眼中的热情，才华，而不是将这些计划当做别人的未来考虑。他以为他会是个政客，而不是个暴君。

那个混蛋坐在他对面，尽管表面上在讨论国际决斗锦标赛，穿着昂贵的龙皮靴子的脚尖还在隐秘地撩拨他的牛皮鞋子。

这当然让他发狂。尤其是知道他是在故意激他像个孩子一样发怒，就像在霍格沃茨的时候，他会用甜甜的笑和精妙的话语打断对方。

但他早就知道惹汤姆.里德尔生气最快的办法就是无视他。他想吃酥盒，鱼子酱，勒死对方，但他知道现在应该忍耐，他必须是个专业的政客，从容冷静。

伏地魔很快看向了他，但他装作毫无察觉。他和瑞典大使，马耶.兰德根正在谈十一月的巨魔节。

他忍着不要对食物展现过度的欲望，只是礼节性地进食。逃难生活很少有霍格沃茨那样的宴会，他们只能说不算挨饿，他已经有一段时间没有见过这样的食物了。

如果可以，他想把它们带回去和同伴分享，但这对他的政治目标一点益处也没有。

笛福，这场宴会的主办人，走了过来，将他面前的空盘换成新的蛋卷，哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“请，”法国人摆了摆手，“不要客气，看来英国都不能让自己的公民吃饱。”哈利怀疑他会站在他这一边，因为法国会是伏地魔的第一个目标，他忍着没有露出过度的笑容。

“谢谢，先生。”他承认在利用自己的年轻，也装作胸有城府的样子，这里的人们承认他的能力，毕竟他也是被邀请的贵宾。

如果他们认为他只是个愚蠢的孩子，尽管汤姆和他同岁，他们会无视他。尽管各自心怀鬼胎，这里的人们的来意并不是看英国内战的笑话，他们是在观察，看它对世界会有怎样的冲击。

如果他们愿意帮助他，肯定也打好了算盘。

伏地魔的表情并不夸张，但眼神十分冷酷，他很高兴中间还隔了一张桌子。

“哦，我的公民可以吃饱。”暴君轻快地回答，“在我的统治之下，英国的贫穷率已经降低到前所未有的程度，因为资源在更少的人口上得到了更好的分配。波特先生只是现在不是公民罢了，他没有按照新行的法案重新注册，把时间都花在恐怖运动上，如果他少犯一点法，我肯定他可以回家吃饭。”

哈利无视了恶心和愤怒的感觉，还有对方眼中一闪而过的情绪。他希望自己可以无视伏地魔之前叫他回家的建议。

还是一样，如果停止战斗，他肯定可以在对方沉重的控制下过上优越的生活，假装和过去一样，只是自由和人格都被对方的意愿限制。

不。他无法忍受这样的惩罚，作为一个“叛徒”，他怎么消受得起？他可学不会感恩戴德。

“或许你应该推出更好的法律，而不是搞什么愚蠢而腐朽的血统纯化。”哈利愉快地接话，视线也变得坚硬，“有点奇怪，你自己也是个混血。”

气氛非常僵硬，他几乎想要替其他人紧张地大笑。

过了一会儿，兰德根试图化解尴尬，伏地魔的表情也小心地软化，眼中的怒意和魔力仍然尖锐。

或许就是这改变了其他人的反应——在场没有一个人是弱者，但很多是作为智者被更强大的人派来的代表。他们并不靠魔力站到今天的位置。

但汤姆很强大，比一般的标准强大更多。

下一道菜上了，哈利很宽慰，他终于等到了逃离的时间。

他从没享受过政治。

他当然希望哈利在这里，他只是不希望他会成为他政治上的威胁。

他知道的哈利.波特厌恶政治，尽管他是波特的私生子，却总是逃避自己的特权，甚至斯莱特林内部的政治。哈利随心所欲地和所有学院的人成为朋友，对应该重视的事情漫不经心，却从未受到惩罚，这是多么……特别。

他竟然真心对待那些人。不是说他不擅操纵，哈利对这些方法的了解不亚于他，但他只在自己在乎的时候干预，从不主动关心。他也不喜欢世界政治……他猜现在也以前一样，他知道该怎么做，但冷漠的面具下还是炽热的心。

但他几乎认不出他刚才的政治技巧了，哈利现在更加……圆滑而不失锋芒。他已经不会做无谓的游戏，变得更加危险。

他应该愤怒，真的，他似乎想毁掉他付诸心血的一切，但他更生气的理由是自己爱这份叛逆。

不是说他喜欢被毁坏珍视的事物，是哈利来到他的领域施展天赋的样子让他性奋，这就和哈利穿他的衬衫的时候给他一样的激动。

凶猛的渴望是他们两个之间最好也最糟的吸引。

他轻易得荒谬地进了哈利的房间，淋浴的声音让他弯起嘴角。

他的习惯真的让他喜欢。

他们之间能谈的总比政治更多。

哈利知道真正的政治明天才会开始。明天才是正式的会议，不像今天只是对可乘之机的打探。

他就是不喜欢这一点，精明和狡猾。这本来是为了国家更好的发展，哈利从很久以前就无法脱身了，如果他能做什么，就不能再安于坐在一旁。

至少他相信自己的使命有所意义。

或许是青少年时期和汤姆.里德尔待太久了，就是这个家伙点燃了所有人的火焰，然后将它吸进自己无边的黑洞，让他变成一具空洞的僵尸。

但淋浴让他愉快，他有说过他多想念不靠自己的魔法加热的真正的热水了吗？他感觉就像置身于天堂，真正冷静了下来。

饭后的红酒也让他放松，但他没有喝太多。他不会愚蠢到像这样放下戒备。他把一条柔软的毛巾围在腰上，走出蒸汽环绕的浴室，然后吓了一大跳，他肯定骂得非常大声，魔杖立刻到了手心。

伏地魔只是慵懒地吸了一口香烟——血统纯化的倡导者居然对一个麻瓜产品如此上瘾，真是讽刺。

“我知道有一段时间了，”汤姆，伏地魔慢悠悠地说道，“但我很肯定我在你床上的情景不至于陌生到引起这样的反应。”他歪着头，看向他的身体，不自然的眼中似乎闪过了欣赏。

哈利哼了一声，戒备地抱起手臂。

“出去。”

这个混蛋又露出了假笑，对着他的方向吐出烟气，哈利注意到他至少还有打开窗户的礼貌。

“你的房间比我的好，我觉得笛福喜欢你，那种除了我以外你不希望任何人这样的喜欢。”黑魔王的视线冰冷了一些，“穿衣服啊，相信我，我不介意，没有我没看过的。”

哈利皱起了眉。

“我以为你是个专业的政客，而不是个嫉妒的小气鬼。你怎么还这样？因为现在这个人不人鬼不鬼的样子没人愿意和你睡觉了吗？”

对方抿起了嘴唇，哈利露出得意又讨人厌的笑容，转过身不在意地穿起了衣服。

他已经不是过去害羞的少年了，那个时候的他会脸红，尴尬得结巴。他听见对方吸气的声音，笑容更加加深。但他回过头的时候，表情冷静，只是挑起眉毛。

“有事吗，汤姆？”

“别叫我汤姆。”他立刻叫道，眼神变得阴暗，他想杀了他，脸上没有任何一分他认识的玩笑。哈利没有眨眼，但这个变化让他难受。

“哦，可是我在床上也没叫过你‘主人’啊。”他嘲讽道，“现在就更不会了，我喜欢汤姆，不喜欢伏地魔。”他不知道对方是否理解他的意思，汤姆站了起来，丢了香烟。

哈利不知道他会先被气走，还是在这里杀了自己，打破休战。或许他就是喜欢按下汤姆盔甲下的按钮的感觉，或许他就是爱着伏地魔骗得过全世界，却招架不住自己的感觉。

“你似乎意识不到汤姆.里德尔和伏地魔是一样——”

“我知道你得意的小把戏。”哈利慵懒地打了个呵欠，心却突然很疼，“你在我房间里有什么理由吗？假装你还有朋友？”

他靠近，几乎俯在他身上，哈利忍住后退的欲望。

“你这么着急地寻找盟友是想得到什么，哈利？”伏地魔的声音太轻柔了，这不是什么好预兆，汤姆很奇怪，最好的话会用冷酷的方式说，威胁却是甜蜜的，一般的人都不会理解这种扭曲，“你来这里是为了让法国，或者还有其他国家站到你这个小小的叛逆组织这边……这对你有什么好处？”

哈利的表情僵住了，血红色的眼睛看着他，苍白的手指顺着他的脸颊向下，他差点颤抖了，这是……多久以来第一次接触？三、还是四年？他感觉全身的肌肉都僵硬了，汤姆继续着，声音仍然轻柔。

“你只会带来更多的死亡和痛苦，我知道你不想这样，我也不想，这是对我的时间和魔法血统的浪费。上一次世界战争在你我的记忆中都同样鲜活，你想让我们进入下一次这样的战争吗？”

“反正你也会这样。”哈利很高兴自己的声音没有颤抖，但他不耐烦了，“你自己说过的，不得到一切你就不会停下，尽管我也不觉得你会停下，你根本不知道和平的时候该干什么。”

“那你知道？”汤姆质问，“我们都没过过和平的生活，但有你的帮助……我们可以，一起。如果你停下无谓的抗议。”

哈利必须冷静下来，他后退了，心脏狂跳。

“ ** **够了！**** ”他叫道。

“ ** **你知道这是真的，你没比我好，你把朋友变成士兵，然后看着他们为了你没有希望的事业牺牲。**** ”

他能听见自己的心跳。

“或许看到你死我就会停下。”哈利失去了冷静，凶狠地说道。

“如果是这样，你就不会用四年的时间小心地躲避我了。”伏地魔否认，“你还深爱着过去我曾经是的那个可悲的青少年。我知道你爱我。不要以为我看不出来。”

他有的时候真的忘记了这是双向的。他能扣动对方身上的扳机，但汤姆也能找到他同样的弱点，僵局。

他吞了口气，耳畔嗡鸣。脸颊上的手滑下，捏紧了他的下巴，强迫他抬起脸，嘴唇几乎贴到他的嘴上。哈利立刻伸手，抓住汤姆，伏地魔的手腕，使劲警告，他的嘴干了。

即使他想，也移不开视线。

“好好想想，”汤姆轻语，“如果我们统一战线，这些会议会更有用，我肯定你记得我说的保护提议，我保留这个条件，直到夏天结束。如果你不接受，我会积极地追捕你，把你和你的朋友从那些小洞穴里揪出来，不管你怎么乞求，当着你的面把那些你在乎的人全部杀掉。”

汤姆露出甜得恶心的微笑，然后离开了。

“很高兴再见到你，哈利。欢迎你离开之前来共度晚餐。”

门在他身后关上。


	4. Chapter 4

午餐。

整个上午全是会议，哈利在焦急地想他为什么会觉得这是个好主意。

他整晚都没有睡，一直在思考里德尔提出的保护协议。一切都表明伏地魔随时可以轻易地攻击他们，只要打破他们的防御屏障。

他给赫敏和米勒娃写信警告，然后……好吧，或许是汤姆那句把朋友变成士兵把他动摇得太深。他不想强迫别人战斗，如果他们想要投降，他不会逼迫他们继续。

反抗势力式微已经有几年了，人们也都累了。

但哈利自己不会停止，他信仰抵抗组织的信念（邓布利多是创始人，不久后换成他来领导），他觉得伏地魔的统治是糟糕的，但他却执迷于黑魔王本身。

或许他只是想确认自己爱过的人是否还在。如果他的确没变……哈利不知道这算不算好事，这可能让他更加痛苦，执迷于赎罪和改变的希望。

米勒娃说他就是个白痴。

她可能是对的。

他专注着把食物放到盘子里，仍然有很多选择，三明治，冷盘小食，精美地摆在一起。

或许他应该虚伪地只拿一点，但他已经学会了要享用自己拥有的一切。

他还该进行一些礼貌的谈话，但一天的会议之后再让他见到政治家就真的要尖叫了。

但他从不幸运。

笛福拿着自己的食物来到了他身边。

“波特先生，”他礼貌地问候，“你的房间舒服吗？”

“叫我哈利就好。”哈利说，“很舒服，谢谢您。”

“食物也还好吗？”

“一切都很好，笛福先生。”

“哦，请叫我埃希安。”

哈利挤出微笑。

“好。”

“我很喜欢你关于魔法界孤儿院建设和作为建立魔法特区的备案规范对麻瓜出身巫师的监护人监管的提议。”他说，“你显然花了很多心血。”

“是的。”不然要他毫无建树地走进政治会议？他已经不是过去那个沉默的人了，在战争，还有发生的一切之后，他必须改变，“如果没想过之后怎么建设，我不会去推翻一个政体，不然这也只是虚无。”

“的确……的确。”笛福喃喃着，眼神中的兴趣越发浓厚，“但英国似乎……对于你的抱负来说不是一个理想的地方？你看，情况相当复杂。”

“你说的情况是黑魔王。”哈利保持着声音的轻快。

“对，你有很清晰的蓝图，如果被浪费真是太可惜了，英国已经算是处于它自己的平静之中，你应该知道很少有人在支持你。”

他很直接，哈利都惊讶了，但他喜欢这种直率。

但他还是咬紧了自己的立场。

“这就是我来的原因。大家都心知肚明，尽管我们不把这件事摆在明面。”

笛福看着他，表情没有变化。

“来法国吧，和你的同伴一起过来，开始新的生活，你们的信念在这里会更受欢迎，你的想法很扎实，但……”

“我明白没有人想继续战争。万一战争已经找上门来，你们的恐惧也无法阻止它呢？”哈利的声音变得冷酷。

笛福收起了下巴。

“这不是恐惧的问题，是现实。你还有什么牵挂英国的理由吗？”

他无法无视对方话语中的挑战，抬起了头。他开始迷惑，既然他们都对他很感兴趣，却不想帮助他们的势力，那他到底为什么会被邀请来这里。

但他觉得自己知道答案。

“我的组织没有办法帮你停下他对你们开战的步伐。”

他感到苦涩。

“这不是我的问题。”笛福的目光已经代替话语做出了回答。哈利叹了口气，起身，埃希安也起身，紧紧地抓住他的手臂，“哈利.波特，关于你有很多的传言，但我不相信。”他们的视线交汇，他开始有点头晕，“哈利 ——”笛福开口。

“不好意思。”一个完全不同的声音，笛福的手更紧了，然后松开。哈利甚至不需要去看——他能感受到抓在自己肩膀上的手指，那个法国人试图隐藏的眼神。

过了几秒，笛福扬起了下巴。

“你应该趁有机会的时候离开，波特先生。”

笛福走开了。

和汤姆交往还不到一个月，哈利就感受到斯莱特林继承人的占有欲全方位地侵入他的生活。他真是太不谨慎，不知道趁早抽身了。

他并不后悔他们的第一次。

那还是个纯洁的开始，大多数人都不知道他和汤姆之间发生了什么变化，夏洛蒂.巴顿仍然觉得他比普通朋友更喜欢她，都是那个派对，他不能怪她。

但汤姆显然非常怪他。

对方的眼神是充满欲望的阴暗。哈利的嘴巴立刻干了。他的……男朋友？这个词太乖了，爱人？煞有其事……汤姆懒懒地玩着魔杖，这让他紧张了起来。

汤姆大多数时间都很危险，拿着魔杖，显然在情绪爆发的边缘，就更危险了，哈利吞了口气，肩膀绷紧，随时准备着打架。

“告诉我，”他的声音像焦糖一样，“我给你什么错觉？”

“错觉？”哈利谨慎地问。

“让你以为我愿意分享你？”这个语气太轻快了，讽刺，哈利的手滑向口袋，他的魔杖立刻飞向汤姆手里。

哈利抱住手臂，眯起了眼睛。

“你不能对我生气，因为我们从没说清楚。而且你现在在过度反应。”

汤姆歪头，显露出自然的捕食者姿态。

“我说了，这是错觉。”里德尔舔了嘴唇，“我今晚就要纠正你的想法。脱。”

哈利睁大了眼睛。

“什么？”

“别装傻。”汤姆的眼睛闪耀，“我知道你听见了。”

“我不照做的话你怎么办？”哈利愤愤地问道，肩膀仍然僵硬。

“哦，我不会怎么办。”汤姆优雅地耸了耸肩，“我们都知道我不需要威胁你，反正你也不会走出这扇门，尤其是现在。第一，因为你很好奇。第二，比起巴顿小姐，你更喜欢我。”

哈利眨了眨眼，汤姆的笑加深了，若无其事地坐到扶手椅里。

“除非，”汤姆继续，“你的确更喜欢巴顿小姐，那我就收回这句话。我们可能要有点麻烦了。”

哈利哼了一声，不确定自己是性奋，愉快还是恐惧。或许都有，但他的确不觉得被威胁。汤姆很危险，也让他紧张，但这不是袭击或者伤害的信号，这只是汤姆，汤姆本身。

斯莱特林继承人因为他没有回答期待地挑起眉毛。

哈利考虑着自己的选项。该死的里德尔，他是真的很好奇。

他把袍子丢到汤姆脸上，开始解衬衫的纽扣。

“那满足我的好奇心。你打算干什么？”

“我不会毁掉惊喜。”汤姆像一只得意的猫，“内裤也脱掉，一切。”

哈利犹豫了一秒，因为汤姆显然没有任何脱衣服的打算，他还整齐地穿着一切，甚至头发都一丝不苟，像个圣洁的天使，除了脸上的表情。

他有的时候明白为什么汤姆会被当做恶魔之子。

“你不打算脱什么吗？”

“不。”汤姆再次微笑，“至少现在还不。这是为了你的快乐，不是我的。我是说，我显然忽略了我的……责任。”

哦，这让他有点害怕了，但他也越来越好奇汤姆的脑袋里到底在想什么，至少肯定不是谋杀他。

“对。”哈利讽刺地挑起眉毛，“在另一个人脱光的时候穿戴整齐也和权力游戏完全无关。”

这就是一场权力的游戏！

汤姆露出无辜的微笑，魔杖再次在指间打转。

“没有你的允许，我不会做任何事。”

他开始怀疑了，很好奇，但也非常怀疑。哈利微微眯起了眼睛，汤姆的笑越来越像狡诈的鲨鱼，他的脊背真的有种紧张和兴奋一起爆发的感觉。

他猜他们之间永远没有服从和支配这么简单，当然——他们都充满了该死的支配欲！他看了回去，对上汤姆挑战的视线，突然很高兴没有明天要交的作业。

他脱光了，衣服整齐地叠好。

汤姆的视线欣赏地游走，对他已经硬起的下体露出小小的笑容，然后再次回到他的脸上。老实说，他看起来也不像刚才那么游刃有余了。

哈利忍不住开始想这和夏洛特.巴顿到底是否有关，或许这是汤姆计划已久的事情，她只是个“正义”的借口。

这个斯莱特林的注意力似乎在别的事情上，这个房间？哈利不能否认自己的期待，没有他的允许就不会开始或许是一个对他不利的优势。

一双手铐。

没什么特别，但哈利的确有反应。他们没有用过特别的道具，每次都只是用手，领带，或者直接将对方按低。

“请给我你的手。”汤姆的语气几乎像在开玩笑。哈利吸了一口气，知道这场游戏——至少今晚，就从这里开始了。

“你确定这是为了我的快乐？”他轻快地发问，嘴角弯起小小的恶笑，他往前走了一步，汤姆伸出温柔得令他不安的手，将他转了过去，手指划过他的肩膀，将他的手牢牢地锁在背后。

“当然。”汤姆发出得意的声音，嘴唇抚过他的耳朵，轻轻地咬了一下，“毕竟，如果你被绑着，就不用做任何事。”

他不该这么快被折服，但他不得不承认这很……有趣，真的。

哈利扭过头看着对方，他才不相信这无辜的嘴脸。这比纯粹的阴暗更让他不安，汤姆给了他一个激烈的吻，但很快抽身，手按在他的臀上。

“如果我不清楚你完全无法利他的话，这或许还很可爱。”哈利轻声说。汤姆笑了，但变得严肃，然后紧紧抓住哈利的下巴，把他的头微微抬起，嘴唇贴在他的喉咙上。

“但你还要忍受这一切，我美丽的傻瓜……我说了我不会无视你的意愿，但我从来没有说过不会狠狠地毁了你，不顾一切地玷污你，直到你忘记自己是谁，除了我以外一切都失去。”

哈利吞了口气。妈的。

汤姆的嘴唇慢慢地向上，但只是暧昧地依恋着他的肌肤，直到脸颊上纯洁的吻。哈利可以感受到汤姆的袍子滑过他的背。

“野心很高，你确定自己有这样的自控力？”哈利挑战了起来。汤姆有很多让他不信任的地方，但他很确信他现在无法抽身，因为他已经贴在了他的身上，就算是这个混蛋虐待狂也无法自拔，“我是说，”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，“我们都知道我被铐着的样子对你的影响更大。”

他在嘲弄他，汤姆抓着他的喉咙的手突然用力，强迫哈利踮起脚尖，完全靠在汤姆身上，呼吸变得急促和压抑。

他笑了起来。

他戴着手铐却不完全臣服的样子一定让汤姆抓狂。

“哦？”汤姆的呼吸贴在他的嘴唇上，身高优势，“你现在还有在想她吗？”

“不知道呀。”哈利的眼中闪着淘气的光，“她很可爱，你可以可爱吗？”

“我是个很好的演员，哈利，我可以做到任何事。”一只手缠住他的身体，让他在汤姆的臀部向前的同时保持稳定，手指摸上他的腰，“但我们都知道可爱不会让你的心像这样……跳动。”汤姆的手停下了，碰触着哈利胸口的起伏。

哈利想过说“你嫉妒的时候真可爱”之类轻佻的话，但……

“对。”他安静地承认，“不会。”

他知道这是正确的选择，不要嘲笑汤姆的不安或者占有欲，他吻了他，令他惊讶的……甜蜜。

然后它消失了，他飘然地被转过去，推了一把，膝盖撞到沙发，倒在坐垫上。汤姆立刻压到了他身上，嘴唇比刚才更凶猛，宣示着占有。牙齿，舌头都吐露着饥渴。

哈利的手立刻忍不住了，它们被绑在身后，但他很想抚摸汤姆漆黑的头发，他想揉乱那整齐的发型，他知道自己看起来一定很凌乱了。

然后他想起了手铐，这让他沮丧地咬住了汤姆的嘴唇。

汤姆笑了，笑他。过了一会儿，他坐直起来，仍然骑在他身上，贪婪地凝视他被绑着的样子。

“真美。”

“嗯，你很幸运，是不是？”哈利得意地假笑，“我猜你忍不住了。”

“哦？我忍不住了，是吗？”里德尔发出低沉的吼声。

“你很快就会。”哈利开始调戏，但汤姆的嘴唇回到他的脖子，让他发出柔软的叫声。他忍不住后仰，暴露出脆弱的脖颈，在被吮吸的愉悦中微微张开嘴唇——汤姆发出了满意的声音。

这真的相当可爱。

但逐渐飙升的欲望却得不到满足，这开始不可爱了。他急切地顶臀，汤姆却后退，无视他的意愿。

“干，你真是个混蛋。”哈利呻吟。汤姆抚着他的脸颊，再次深吻，让他眩晕地喘气。温热的呼吸让他的注意无法不集中在硬得生疼的下体。

“我想和你慢慢来。”汤姆柔声说着，但脸上邪恶的表情显然是另一个意思，“我们总是那么着急，看着你沦陷的样子真是相当可爱。”

“我男朋友是个疯子。”

“你爱这一点。”

但汤姆动了，让哈利躺了下去，沙发被变成了床，铺着上好的麻布，然后那双傲慢的嘴唇终于含住了他的下体。他发出愉悦的叫声，几乎要融化了，他感觉汤姆笑了。

他一半担心让汤姆的牙齿接近那里是不是很危险，一半处于极度的震惊，甚至想要逃避……哇，汤姆把他推倒是为了不用跪下，但是。

即使快感让他沉沦，这还是让他警觉。

汤姆是认真的，无论他想做什么，这是爱恋的表示……当然也是其他的一切。就是这点快让他冲向高潮。

还有汤姆嘴巴的亲吻和抽送。

他张开了腿，呼吸急促，臣服于原始的快感之下。

他感到逐渐集中的感觉，肌肉绷了起来，然后那个混蛋松口了，抓住他的根部，在他因为绝望湿润着眼睛叫出来的时候露出该死的笑容，这该死的手！

“不要——放开——你这个混蛋——汤姆——干我——求你了。”

“现在就来。”他的话只让汤姆那自我中心的愉悦更加满意，“我以为你说缺乏自制的是我啊。”

哈利已经思考不了了，他顶起了臀，魔力在炸裂的边缘，嘴唇和皮肤都被吻得肿起。

“干我。”

“嗯，好，很快。”

汤姆真是太愉悦了。哈利瞪着他，咬紧了牙齿，他开始抗拒自己渴望的释放，闭紧了眼睛，汤姆收紧了下巴。

他又骑上了他的臀，让它们紧紧地贴在一起，开始解自己的领带，让它挂在肩膀上，哈利看着他，他灵巧地解开衬衫的纽扣。

然后漫不经心地将衣服丢到一边，留下绿色的领带悬在裸露的肩膀上，触着哈利的胸膛。

“妈的，你都计划好了，是不是？”哈利都不想承认这么沙哑的声音是自己的。

“谁是夏洛特.巴顿来着？”汤姆再次碾住了他的嘴唇。

哈利没有移动，那只手还在他的肩膀上。他几乎记得每一次这样的碰触。

他的喉咙很沉重。

对英国还有什么留恋？

天啊。

哈利抽开了自己的肩膀。

回家。回……家。

他再也没有胃口了。

“我不喜欢他看你的方式。”伏地魔说。哈利嗤之以鼻，这并不让他惊讶，但他抱着手臂转了过去，比昨晚更加疲惫。黑魔王安静地看着他，“你应该让我来照顾这些事情，照顾你。”

哈利看着那张陌生的脸，感到极度的焦虑。

“你现在想要什么？除了你说过的那些。”

“你看起来脸色不好。”

“因为看见了你的脸。”很幼稚，但今天真的就糟透了，这不是他想要的人生，哦，这点倒一直如此。

伏地魔抿紧了嘴唇，似乎想要无视这句话。

但下一秒，哈利吐在了他的鞋子上。


	5. Chapter 5

哈利的脑袋在旋转。

一切好像都远离了他，他的视野模糊，不知道自己什么时候倒在了地上——还好没倒在呕吐物里。地板很凉，真舒服。

他隐约地感受到周围的惊慌，骚动，一只手按在他的肩膀上，另一只滑向他的腰。

他还很想呕。

他模糊地记得自己吐在了汤姆干净的鞋子上，他想笑。一对手臂紧紧地抱着他，把他带离了亲爱的地面。

肯定是该死的黑魔王。

他过了一会儿才意识到这一点，因为抱着他的那双手那么熟悉，让他痛苦，他抬起了沉重的头。

汤姆现在看起来不一样了。他又这么想了，每一次他都会这么想。他还像过去一样英俊，但更加苍白，像死了一样苍白，那双眼睛——他爱过的那双眼睛变得猩红，他更瘦，更高了，像个冷酷的骷髅。但或许他该为他还有个人形感到高兴？他闻起来甚至也和以前一样，像冬天的空气和闪电，这是人或者怪物该有的味道吗？

他觉得自己的呼吸很大声。

“你做了什么？”他烦躁地问，好不容易睁开眼睛，房间里的其他人状况和他一样，很难说哪一个更加混乱。大家都慌慌张张，屈辱，恐惧，惨白着脸。

手指抚摸着他的头发，温柔的碰触让他逐渐安心，却又被撩动起来。

这该死的混蛋。

“哦，什么也没有。”汤姆说，“停战协议不允许，对吧。”

“你是唯一一个没受影响的。”哈利的胸膛激烈地起伏，指责道。

“幸运的巧合。”黑魔王的声音太纯洁，他根本不信。哈利紧紧地闭上了眼睛，试图恢复神智，他想把汤姆，伏地魔推开，这已经够折磨了。但糟糕的是他自己清楚，如果不是他抱着他，他就会倒在地上。

他已经不记得上一次这样虚弱是什么时候了，他明明已经在前线战斗了很多年。

他真的觉得自己要死了，或许是真的，他激烈地颤抖，感觉无比脆弱。他不喜欢这种感觉，在一切之后，他最憎恨的就是脆弱，尤其是在汤姆身边。

他下定了决心，推开里德尔的手，要让他离开。

……但这似乎一点用也没有，他反而把他拉了起来，手臂仍然以一种他不确定是扶持还是占有的方式抱着。

他无法思考了，任何集中精神的尝试都会让他立刻想吐出来。

他能感觉到每一声心跳，太刺耳了，他要聋了。

这到底是怎么回事？

他不想死。

或许是夸张了，他经历过更糟的事，这很可能只是一次食物中毒。

但这太突然了，他不想承认，这真的很——可怕。

他完全不知道怎么办，是什么，是谁？到底是谁？！是谁的疏忽导致他爱的人要经历这种损失？

如果让他指认，他一定会说是该死的伏地魔，所以现在被抱在这个人怀里，他也一点也不安心。

“啊，你就会对敌人下毒。”他皱起眉，“你害怕面对我吗？我总比你强。”他的视线中开始浮现黑点，伏地魔的脸在面前游动，那双明亮的眼中闪着奇怪的光，像是发狂一般，这个混蛋。

“你比平常更有被害妄想。”

“你有一支军队都没抓住我。”

“可能你不再是我关心的首要对象。”

哈利笑了，他有种可怕的感觉，觉得自己要呛死了，天啊，他的头真的好疼，伏地魔让他更头疼了。

“ ** **你从没有优先过我，汤姆。**** 这个位置是保留给你真正的爱的。”

他的视野黑了，昏了过去，这简直是一种解脱。

即使过了这么多年，哈利不能动弹的样子还是很新鲜，奇怪。

一般受伤只会让他的前任变得更加凶猛，他会还击，固执的家伙，如果动不了手就绝不会闭嘴。

但有的时候……当事情真的很糟，超越了他忍耐的极限，这就会发生。哈利的防御全都消散了，一切都暴露出来，看上去毫无戒备……但仍然下意识地保护着什么。

他会极其没有安全感地蜷缩起来。

这样的次数绝对不超过五次。

他抱起失去意识的男人，手指按住他的脉搏，和他自己比起来，哈利是那么虚弱。

那些话仍然回响在他耳畔。

你从没有优先过我，汤姆。这个位置是保留给你真正的爱的。

他感到恶心，是食物被下了毒，但他没吃多少——他现在已经不太需要进食了，睡眠也是，反正他也很忙，乌托邦不会自己建成。

他的脸色没有变白，因为他本来就很苍白了。但他能感觉到自己开始出汗，他的头很疼。

一定有人在捣鬼，这很明显，他甚至希望是自己动的手脚，这总好过被骗。

他知道哈利觉得这就怪他，有道理，在哈利的眼中，他是几乎不受影响。

但这还是让他愤怒。

你从没有优先过我，汤姆。这个位置是保留给你真正的爱的。

哈利在他的怀里失去了意识，他支撑着他，把他粗鲁地搭在肩膀上，像一袋土豆，他也没有力气做到更好的姿势了。

他的眼前也开始摇摆。

但他不会在这里跌倒。他不允许自己在设计这件事的人之前暴露脆弱。

他眯着眼睛扫过周围，寻找不受影响，或者几乎不受影响，假装受到影响的人。没有找到。

大概本来也很难，能给一屋子的世界领袖下毒的人一定很聪明。

他紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图集中。他抓紧了哈利，因为这种时候他不会想出差错，比如弄掉哈利的头……

不。

他不能这样幻影移形。

支撑两个人站起都已经耗尽全部的力气了。当然，他可以让波特留在这里等死，这样就只用转移自己。

哈利.波特当然是需要处理的威胁，他这些年都是这么说的，他现在就可以动手，应该动手。

只要离开休战区，他就应该扭断他的脖子。

哈利是一个叛徒，他背弃了他——即使没有把过去的四年花在领导反抗势力上，这种罪孽也不可饶恕。

但抵抗组织已经完蛋了，哈利不需要死。

梅林，他的脑子要裂开了。

哈利也没有必要活。只要他活着，对反抗的势力来说就是精神和信念的寄托，太麻烦，太危险了。

他蹒跚地走出建筑，来到巫师巴黎的街上。路人都不敢看他们，当然疑惑，但是很快就会意识到他们是谁，然后不敢去看。他没有回头，砸向自己的门钥匙。

“主人！”他立刻听到了惊恐的问候。人们活动的声音，他几乎只是象征性地扫视了房间，哈利挣脱了他的控制，靠在桌子上，根本站不稳。

“发生什么了？”

“你还好吗？”

“这是波特吗？”

“发生什么了？”

“发生什么了？”

太吵闹了。

房间在旋转，他盖住嘴，防止自己在追随者前呕吐，匆忙地召唤解毒剂。

“别让他死。”

他也陷入了昏迷。

哈利醒来，不确定自己在哪里——这足够让他立刻进入完全的警惕和戒备。

他感觉自己的身体被砸烂了，眼睛非常沉重，他对着天花板眨了眨眼。额头上放着凉凉的东西，安抚着剧痛的脑袋。

他感觉自己完全无法说话，太累，太脆弱了。

他到底在哪里？他记得的最后一件事——哦。他皱起了眉，手指捏住了绿色的被缘。

“醒了。”

他立刻看向端正地坐在床边的金发。

阿布拉萨斯.马尔福。

他的肩膀僵了起来，见到阿布拉萨斯，或者任何一个老朋友都会让他的心脏揪痛，但不像见到汤姆那样。他已经习惯了，毕竟这可是像狗一样追猎他的朋友。

他抿紧了嘴唇。

如果要争论谁是伏地魔的中尉，阿布拉萨斯一定是会被首要讨论的几个候选人之一。

哈利张开了嘴，想说刻薄的话，但金发的男人把一杯水递了过来。他怀疑地看着，马尔福的眼睛抽搐了，哎呀。

“我保证没有下毒。”他傲慢地说，“我只是不想听见你难听的声音。”

哈利用了几个试探的咒语，尽管这几乎让他再次瘫倒在枕头上。他慢慢地喝了几口，安全。

他可以问这里是哪里，但心里已经有几个倒霉的猜想了。

“挺好的牢房，但很难想象你会主动来当狱监。”

“你在通缉榜第一名是有原因的。最好是了解你的人在这里，而且你很擅长逃脱。”

“擅长逃脱。”哈利重复了一遍，看向对方。过去的四年在他身上似乎没有留下痕迹。但他们没有人真的很老。他们才刚刚离开学校，就已经结束了血染的战争。“对你来说真是个慷慨的称赞。阿费德呢？你们是抽签过来的吗？”

他没有想过事情会变成今天这样。

他还记得在休息室和马尔福玩哥布石和卡牌的日子，现在他们的游戏变了，棋子变成了人类，这本来不该这样。

天哪，这本来真的不该变成这样。

马尔福抿紧了嘴唇。

“阿费德会心软，最好别让他来掺和。”阿布拉萨斯冷冷地说。哈利发出了冷酷的笑声。

“说得对，你就是最擅长背后捅刀的刺客，送我进阿兹卡班会很高兴吧？可以看见我因为自己的信仰被处刑。”

“你是背弃我们离开的叛徒，哈利。”

他的声音很平静，但哈利很了解这个纯血贵族，他知道这句话中的愤恨。他能读懂那双冷酷的水银色眼睛里闪过的情绪，发出柔软的声音，揉了揉自己的脸。

“我不能为不相信的事业奋斗。”

“你也不会为相信的人奋斗。”马尔福说。哈利眯起了眼睛，看着对方。他尽力坐直，但疲惫的肌肉不支持他的自尊，他又靠到了床头板上。

他必须这样面对他。他已经感受到了压力，阿布拉萨斯.马尔福给人的压力总是先实际的斗争一步。失望，谴责，沉默的质问：为什么离开？为什么背弃他们所有人？

他拿起了一片冰片，逃避回答。阿布拉萨斯的眼中闪耀着胜利的怒火，然后变成了彻底不同的东西。

“你配不上他。”他非常安静地说。

哈利吞了口气，他感觉冷气沿着喉咙下沉，装作若无其事的样子。

“我们最亲爱的暴君在哪里？”他问，“准备庆功宴？又屠杀了不少人？”

“你不关心？”阿布拉萨斯收紧了下巴，挑起眉毛，“你还说我们冷血。”

“关心什么？”哈利叫了出来。这张纯血的脸上第一次出现了表情，他很惊讶。

“……你不知道。”

“我不知道什么？”

“黑魔王也病了，也你一样，他还在从严重的血毒中恢复。他不可能在快死的时候准备庆功宴。”

哈利的心几乎冲出胸口，他睁大了眼睛，立刻坐了起来。

“他快死了？”他认不出自己的声音，太空洞了，“你什么意思？汤姆不可能死，他在哪里？”他掀开被子，身体微微颤抖，脚滑到了地上。

他站起来——太快了，他也才被毒害——立刻感到了眩晕，膝盖发软。

马尔福立刻用魔杖指向了他，尽管也冲过来抓住了他的手臂。

“坐下。”他威胁道，“白痴。”

“如果他要死了，我不会躺在这里。”哈利叫道，他能猜到是谁把他带来这里，如果汤姆那个时候也在发作……

他应该期待他的死。为他做过的一切，为他的信念……

他想伏地魔死，但他和汤姆之间发生了太多，他不可能许下这个愿望。或许他太软弱了。

“你为什么关心？”马尔福反问，“离开的是你，不是他。”

“因为我——”他停住了，闭上眼睛，“你真的以为这么简单？”他的声音颤抖，“真的吗？”

“不。”另一个声音，“我们之间从未简单。”里德尔的声音得意得让他生气。哈利想打什么，看了过去。

伏地魔靠在门上，紧紧地盯着他。哈利咬住了牙齿。

“我猜你没有快死了。”

“的确有过这样的情况，但我的治疗师很好，所以没有持续很长的时间。你激动的反应令我很感动。”这个混蛋。

哈利的话语和恐惧都消散了，剩下的只有愤怒。

“我只是不想错失亲手杀了你的机会。”

“我相信你。”汤姆还在笑，该死，他走了过来。“谢谢，阿布拉萨斯，我从现在开始接手。”

马尔福点了点头，起身，和往常一样面无表情。

“如您所愿，主人。”

这个该死的混蛋肯定和汤姆是一伙的，他这个蠢材。

哈利的视线没有离开过汤姆，尽管他听见阿布拉萨斯关门的声音，先移开视线就好像输了。伏地魔坐到马尔福让出来的椅子上。

“准备趁现在杀了我吗？”哈利愤怒地喊道，他的脸颊到脖子背后都烧了起来。

“那我为什么要救你？在伤害自己之前躺下，哈利。你比我人类多了。你过去三天都在高烧，昏迷。”

三天！他需要回到组织。他们肯定在担心，谁知道他不在的时候会发生什么。他试图坐起来，里德尔俯了过来，按着他的喉咙。

“哦，别，别这样。”黑魔王继续道，“我在这里的时候你不用费心起来，尽管你很擅长决斗，你现在没法逃出我的家，我的屏障很完备。”

但他一直很擅长打破汤姆的屏障。蛇语咒嘛。

他在伏地魔的家而不是监狱，这让他惊讶。不过这和监狱也没有实质的区别，不管环境多么漂亮。

“除非你打算一直让我奄奄一息，你知道是没办法困住我的吧。”哈利扬起下巴，“你在办工桌后面写法令玩政治，我可是在战场上待了四年，如果有需要，我可以把这里毁掉。”

“不愧是我的男孩。”

这句话比任何话都足以让哈利畏惧，他想愤怒地吼叫，因为他不被允许畏惧。

“我早就不是你的什么了。”他说，“除了你的敌人。”

伏地魔只是哼了一声。

“我们都知道这不是真的。”他说，那双眼仍然残酷，尽管声音柔软，“但我现在不是为了你的抵抗组织来的，我关心他们只是因为你，他们不足以——”

“哦，那请让我回去。我是说，如果你觉得他们——我们不足为惧——”

“——你不在意是谁下的毒吗？在停战会议上逃过了所有人的眼睛。”哈利的嘴巴干了，伏地魔握在他喉咙上的手又抓紧了一些，“这是我关心的问题，所以换一张冰片，闭上嘴巴，至少现在。这比我们之间的事情更重要。”

哈利眯起了眼睛，用力地把对方的手从自己的脖子上拉下来，放到一旁，但没有更多的动作。

他现在能看到毒药对汤姆的影响了，他也很累，一直坐在他的床边，没有怎么动弹。汤姆从不像他一样精力充沛，他自己是总要动来动去，但这对汤姆来说也太安静了。

“你在建议结盟。”哈利开始跟上对方的话，其实他没必要听到回答，尽管四年间千万的变化，他从没有对汤姆的大脑陌生过。不然，抵抗组织就不会存在到现在了。

伏地魔歪着头。

“敌人的敌人就是我的朋友。这也不是我们之间第一次的休战。”

对，他和汤姆之间的一切就是从休战开始，两个混血站上斯莱特林的顶峰，如果是一个童话故事，他们亲吻的剪影应该被放在结尾。

有的时候，哈利真的希望生活是一场童话。

“希望这一次会更好。”

这至少会很有趣。


	6. Chapter 6

“你真的就穿这个吗？”

哈利的手停住了，看向汤姆。他看了他一会儿，然后看向自己的衣服，并不寒酸，这就是他平常去这种场合会穿的衣服。

他感到酸涩。

“你觉得我会给你丢脸，汤姆？”他保持着声音轻快。

如果是第一次，他会无视，以为汤姆只是想留下好印象，紧张。他知道他很有野心。

但现在和以前不一样了，汤姆的沉默比任何语言都更有力。哈利哼了一声，露出冷漠的微笑，他的心在痛。

“你可以穿一点不那么……麻瓜的衣服。”他的爱人最后说道。

“反正兰斯彻奇也不会站在我这边。”哈利嘟囔。

“这和兰斯彻奇无关！”汤姆叫道。

“哦？”哈利挑起眉毛，“有趣，你对血统纯化突然的兴趣和这些新朋友无关，是吗？”

“我不期望你会明白。”

“你以前也讨厌他们，现在却整天和兰斯彻奇那帮人混在一起。”

汤姆发出沉重的叹息，转过来面对他，眼神阴暗而愤懑。

“你就换衣服，好不好？你是个血统叛徒，这不代表你非得穿得像个血统叛徒，做血统叛徒做的事。”

这冷酷的评论让哈利吸了口气，他感觉房间里似乎是真空的，肩膀防御地缩了起来。

“血统叛徒。”他重复，“好，告诉我你是怎么看我的。”

“哈利……”汤姆不耐烦地揉自己的头发，“换衣服。支持我的信仰和生活方式一个晚上又不会杀了你。”

“我只是不知道你为什么要这样迎合一群和你互相无法忍受的人。”哈利说，“你不记得他们一年级的时候一直在找麻烦，叫你泥巴种了吗？”

“你好天真。”过去这句话是总带着玩笑的夸张语气，但现在只是侮辱。

哈利捏紧了拳头。

“哦，请，给我解释。”他咆哮。汤姆沉默了一会儿，再次面对他，飞快地靠近。

“你总是过得很容易，哈利，你是个波特，我是说，即使你是私生子，这也比无名小卒要优越得多。当然，我已经不是无名小卒了，我是斯莱特林的继承人……你不明白吗，这是我们的机会，我们可以得到想要的一切，站到顶端，统治世界。”

“你从来就不是无名小卒，汤姆……”哈利的声音软化，上前亲吻对方，“天啊，我说了不要听他们的话，他们都是白痴，血统纯化——”

“不。”汤姆把他推开。

“不？”

“血统纯化是一切。”

哈利的血都冷了，汤姆用那么虔诚的语气说出这么糟糕的话。他眼中那一份热情也让他难受。

“我们不是纯血，汤姆，我们也无法成为纯血。”

“所以我们更该努力，变得更好。”

“你觉得这就有用了？”哈利的声音颤抖，“说得好像血统纯化不是一坨屎，它就是。你可以穿上漂亮的袍子，学习纯血的礼仪，最多也就是让他们都认为你很擅长伪装他们的一员，但他们永远不会接——”

“你再说一个字我就咒你。”汤姆严肃地说。哈利吞了口气，他们的视线交汇，这次是汤姆上前，捧住他的脸颊，贴着他的嘴唇轻语，“请不要逼我咒你，哈利。我不会让你阻止我得到想要的东西。换衣服，为了我。你爱我，不是吗？”

哈利想吐。

他把手伸向袍子，憎恨这样的自己。

他的组织当然不愿意和汤姆合作。

老实说，哈利也不愿意——他只是为了必需的利益。待在这个人身边让他痛苦，他老是在找那些荒谬，微小的证据，想告诉自己他爱的汤姆.里德尔还在某个地方。

他甚至不知道自己是否想要获得这些证据，即使得到了也说明，改变不了什么。残酷的希望。

“你真的觉得这样好吗？”赫敏在他耳边轻语，“可能是陷阱。”

“他发了誓保护组织的每一个人。”哈利轻声说，“而且我说了，不想暂时休战的人可以拒绝。”

他们都怀疑地看着他，他理解，不是第一次了。

但他还是带着愿意跟随的成员走进伏地魔的总部——大概是半数，差不多，反正他们人本来就很少。

他们都得到了单独的空间，新鲜的食物，很好的条件。哈利相信这是汤姆在诱惑，招安。

他不知道要怎么忍受，他得再见到所有人……还活着的所有人，真是噩梦。

他明明发过誓，不要再被汤姆逃不掉的引力抓住。

今天是汤姆.里德尔十九岁的生日，他真的没想过事情会如此顺利。

他的事业蒸蒸日上，当然有阻碍，但还不到开战的程度。他已经能尝到战场的血腥味了，会有很多残酷的死亡，就像窗外灰色的雪。

他翻着文件，重新写可以提交的法案。不怎么有趣，他等会还要去参加马尔福以他的名义主办的活动。

时代变了，变得算是可爱。他揉了揉眼睛，强迫自己集中。

但没什么用，不到一分钟，敲门的声音打扰了他。

“什么事？”

“我找到了您要求的文件，主人。”艾弗利轻声说，“……包括波特那一份。”

“放桌子上。”

“您现在不看吗？”

他抬眼，艾弗利显然吓到了，立刻把文件放在了桌子上。

“这样就行了。”汤姆的视线回到面前，尽量没看那些文件一眼。

“好的，主人。”

门关上了，他迅速抬眼，看向桌子边缘那些平凡的文件。他弯起嘴唇，再次看向自己的工作。

但过了一会儿，他还是叹气，起身给自己倒了适量的红酒，终于忍不住拿起那堆文件，抽出想要的那一份。

他抿了一大口酒，舒服地坐回椅子上。

熟悉的绿眼睛回应着他的视线。

这是一张老照片，这可能是他没有愤怒而不屑地瞪着他的原因。汤姆又喝了许多。

“危险分子七号，有和阿不思.邓布利多，凤凰社沟通的重大嫌疑。地下抵抗势力的高级成员。危险的巫师，行事极其谨慎，已经引起注意，需要重度监视。”

这个照片看不出以上的一切，但他明白这是真的。这是纪念册上的照片。他无忧无虑地笑着，对当下和未来充满希望。

他感到对自己的嘲讽。

尤其是在今天。

有人敲门，他飞快地合上了文件，把它塞到其他文件底部，放下酒杯，拿起自己的笔。

“什么事？”他的声音有一点不耐烦。

“我……预言家日报想要您关于圣芒戈事件的评论。”

他没忍住叹气，把文件塞进了书桌，等着以后再看。

调查无用，尽管有哈利的帮忙，他可是个捣乱的大师，以摧毁汤姆的快乐为生，但还是令他愤怒的毫无进展。

他要求停战主要是觉得没有那么多时间应付他们，如果世界舞台上有另一个敌手，这当然更值得他注意。

国内的事宜也需要继续，他要安抚人民，总有数不清的活动，还得保持形象，稳固社会的底盘。

他胜出了，但现在离他想要的稳定还差得远。

更私人的原因是哈利。

他现在还可以拖延，但如果他最后也不合作，那他就不得不把他杀掉。

他必须得到稳定，所以他必须惩罚波特。

如果不这样，在政治上的意义是很糟糕的，他可能会因为这份软弱失去所有的一切，他已经牺牲了太多，输不起了。

但如果哈利……屈服，还有饶过他的希望。当然，惩罚必不可少，但显然不必是死亡。

问题是让哈利.波特屈服几乎是一件不可能的事。

能让他接近屈服的原因只有一个，爱。

在斯莱特林的时候就是这样，哈利为他妥协，和他一起坐在王位。

所以轮到这个国家的时候，他到底为什么不愿意？

他会保证他骄纵，快乐。只要放弃那一点可笑的道德执念，让汤姆为他提供一切。

“你最好不要靠近他。”

危险分子二号，赫敏.格兰杰。拉文克劳的天才泥巴种。哈利.波特的同伴。

她的表情很坚硬，灌木一样的头发扎成马尾，手臂上被刻着“泥巴种”，但那坦荡地暴露在晒黑的肌肤上，就像她的不屑，而不是劣等的烙印。

他对她倒是没有意见，但马尔福经常抱怨，她是抵抗势力的炸药专家，还设计了很优秀的屏障。如果哈利是他们剑，她和麦格就是坚硬的盾。

他的手指滑向魔杖，他不会承认自己的认可，何况她现在的挑战还惹怒了自己。

“我猜你是在说你亲爱的领袖？”他嘲讽道。

“对，哈利。你不要接近他。你已经伤他够多了。”

不，不够，永远不够，直到他胸口骚动的痛消失，直到他能看着哈利，不再渴望，不再想起过去。

“你最好记住自己在和——”

“我知道我在和谁说话，而且我要你离开他。”她冷冷地说，他歪头，停了下来。

“你不是他的菜。”他露出残酷的微笑，她哼了一声，语气尖酸。

“当然，女人接近男人就是为了爱情，友谊是永远没有可能的。”

他微微眯起了眼睛，向前一步。

“我保证不伤害你们，但是意外可能发生，别阻挠我，格兰杰小姐。”

她毫不畏惧地抱起手臂。

“我根本就不想你赢。或许你才该别阻挠我，警告你，里德尔。你不知道自己在面对什么，你一点也不明白，这比你想象的宏大，你应该当心一点。”

她的眼神让他疑惑，但他无法理解，那看上去像饱经沧桑的战士才会有的眼神。

她转过身，在他说话之前加入另一个叛乱成员。

他拒绝感到不安。

这是他的时代，是他在主宰。

他已经为王冠牺牲了很多。


	7. Chapter 7

汤姆感觉有人往他的喉咙狠狠打了一拳。

有一会儿，他只能站在那里，看着，睁大了眼睛——哈利把自己的东西塞进袋子里，他什么也做不了。然后，视线变得冷酷，上前抓住未婚夫的手臂。

好像这样就能将他留下。

“你不会离开。我不许。”

哈利的视线像锋锐的矛，将他刺在原地。如果是其他的场合，他会笑，融化在自己的欲望之中，将哈利按在墙上，狠狠地吻他，吻他，就像吻得足够深情就能代表他对对方永久的占有。

“你阻止不了我。”

“你在开玩笑。”汤姆嘶吼，“这——”

“——开玩笑？”哈利狠狠地重复，声音颤抖，“哦，好，不，玩笑是这样开的，一个混血在领导血统纯化运动。伏地魔也是个玩笑，你想让我在那看着你为了自己的权力碾压我和我在乎的人也是个玩笑。我们都清楚你想要的是什么，你想要的一直就是权力。”

当然，他才不在乎血统纯化，他只在乎这个系统可以给他什么样的位置。血统就代表力量，那他就可以获得纯血的支持，他现在是他们的领袖，哈利看不到吗？

“我以为你早就清楚。”他收紧下巴，“别表现得像我欺骗过你一样。我从没隐瞒过我的天性，而且我觉得，当你爱一个人的时候，你就该支持他的观点。这不是你说的吗？是你告诉我爱是什么，我们要支持彼此，无论发生什么，这是我们的承诺，你的承诺，无论如何。你在撒谎吗？”

他能感觉到自己的声音拔高，语速加快。

“那我的观点呢？”哈利的声音变弱了，看着他，汤姆挑起眉毛。

“什么意思？”

“为什么是我为你牺牲一切？你想要的就是这样。那我的观点，我的梦想呢？”

“你当然可以做想做的一切。”他困惑地说道，这就是他的目的，权力是为了实现他们想要的一切，“我们说过的，当我统治世界——”

“当你统治世界。”哈利重复，他平常会有很生动的表情，现在却冷静得可怕。

“对，当我——”

“什么时候从‘我们’变成了‘我’，汤姆？”

他停住了，睁大了眼睛。哈利仍然冷酷地看着他，像在看一个陌生人。汤姆也开始回忆这是从什么时候，他的嘴巴干得可怕。

他抓紧了哈利的手臂，试图思考。

“我会改的，留下，我——”他的肩膀绷紧，“我需要你。”他的声音非常轻，需要从牙齿中挤出去，但他是真心的。

如果不是，说这些话会更容易，或许他应该撒谎，对哈利说他想听的话，假装过去的那个男孩，反正也不是第一次把某个人蛊骗到他的身边。

但哈利从来就不会轻易地上他的当。

“不，你不会。”哈利的声音仍然那么平静，该死，汤姆讨厌这样。哈利善良得超乎想象，勇敢，固执，冲动，但他从来不是个冷静的人，不会像这样，“上次你说过的。”

他的身体完全僵住了，这也让他讨厌，他讨厌哈利只要一个眼神就好像能否定他做的一切。

有的时候，他觉得应该为此杀了哈利。

“哈利——”

“不。”他柔软地回答，“别这样……让我走吧。”

“不。”他甚至不需要思考，“不，你怎么敢这样，想想我们之间的一切。”他的声音变得很低，开始威胁。

他能感受到愤怒开始取代困惑，他慢慢走近，直到他们贴在一起，这个混蛋怎么敢以为他们只是普通的伙伴，谁给他的权利像这样走开？他怎么敢以为汤姆会让他轻易地离开？绝不！尽管他抵抗过，他的爱人已经在他的心里扎根，他已经不知道怎么弥补他的离开会造成的空洞了。

哈利的魔杖立刻到了他的喉咙。

汤姆也不知道这从什么时候开始变成了哈利本能的反应，他们之间没有这么糟糕——如果有，他会知道！他总是尽了全力让哈利高兴，他现在也可以这么做。过去，他没有能力给哈利他想要的一切，他值得的一切……他太爱他了。

但他现在可以！整个世界，有比这更好的礼物吗？现在……

“你真的以为我会放你走吗？”

他的魔杖也到了手上。

哈利大吸了一口气。

“伏地魔走，或者我走，汤姆。就这么简单。”

怎么会这样？他可以承认最近他们之间不太愉快，但他们之前也会吵架，他们总是在吵架！他们会挺过去的，这不可以是他们之间的终点。

他安静地摇头，沉默了一会儿。

哈利转过身，盖上装好衣服的箱子，把手臂从汤姆手中扯出。

“求求你。”他的声音甚至比之前更轻了，他意识到自己距离哈利的问题已经沉默了太久，这已经说明了太多。

“你会停止伏地魔这个该死的活动吗？”哈利挑起眉毛。

汤姆的眼中再次燃起怒意。

“你抱怨为我牺牲，但是你向我提出这种要求好像又毫不愧疚，你这个虚伪——”

哈利已经走向了门，不，他要让他再也见不到他，他要离开他的生活——还带着他给他的戒指……

他失去了自制，叫了起来。

他冲上前去，已经看不见了，哈利恰好转了过来，他们一起倒在了走廊里，他掐紧爱人的喉咙，哈利的眼睛惊恐地睁大，在汤姆吻住他的时候更加惊讶。

这——就是他们之间的日常。哈利会抱怨汤姆的计划，但仍然爱他……汤姆不知道自己爱不爱哈利，但他从没想过让他离开。他做不到。他需要他。

他们会有严重的分歧，但哈利会回应他的吻，就像现在，舌头，牙齿，燃烧的心，他们的一切都是彼此的——

哈利推开了他，汤姆的背重重地撞到地上，两个人都在喘息。哈利闭上了眼睛一会儿，他坐了起来，轻轻揉着自己的喉咙。

“抱歉，”他说，“我——我做不到，再也做不到了，我试过，可是不行，我——”

“那把我的戒指还给我。”汤姆冷冷地打断。或许他不该惊讶，他该预想到哈利会离开他，这就是人类。尽管他们承诺过永远。

没有人会承受他这样的性格，有的人或许能忍耐更久，但即使最坚硬的悬崖也会被海水侵蚀，只是时间的问题。

哈利僵住了，呆滞地看着手指上金色的戒指，然后看回汤姆。他做不到，他一定意识到了自己的错误，对不对？真的没必要这样——哈利慢慢地摘下了戒指，丢给他。

汤姆没有接，只是看着它在自己身上弹开，乖乖地停在左腿边，该死。

他真的这么做了。哈利摘下了他的戒指。

“再见，汤姆。”他的爱人起身，“我希望你不要试着联系我，也不要跟踪我。这样大概最好。”

他好像要病了。他感觉有怪物正在从自己的喉咙里爬出，他不知道为什么。

“你这个可悲的叛徒——”他几乎说不出这句话，哈利还在走开。或许他从来没有爱过他，汤姆起身，愤怒盖过了恐惧，“即使你爬着回来我也不会原谅你，我不会原谅你，你知道吗？”

哈利的肩膀僵住了。但他还是该！死！地！在！走！

汤姆追了几步，握紧了拳头。

“我是认真的，哈利，”他的声音越来越大，哈利反而安静得可恶，“如果你离开，我永远不会原谅你。”

他终于停了下来，猛地转过身，面对他，眼睛红了。汤姆应该感到喜悦，这是他的胜利，有人在他眼前可悲地哭泣的时候，他通常是这样觉得的。

但他没有。

他放软了声音。

“我爱你。回来吧。”

哈利发出了残酷的笑声，嘴上弯着奇怪的笑容。

“你不爱我，汤姆。你不爱任何人。你已经不会爱了，或者从来没有爱过，我不知道。”

伏地魔感觉好冷。他的耳朵在嗡鸣，眼前看到的一切在旋转。

或许是真的。哈利已经离他这么近，看到的还是毫无人性，不懂温暖的黑洞，一定是真的。

哈利才是他们两个之间唯一会爱的人。

“如果你离开，下一次见面的时候——我会杀了你。”他试图让声音听起来冷酷，还是觉得自己是在尖叫。他沉默地乞求哈利留下，不要这样，不要这样愚蠢地逼他，不要离开他。

没有人有权让他感到这样无助，已经没有了。伏地魔不会无助，这才是他要成为伏地魔的原因。

他看到哈利的喉咙抽动。

然后幻影移形了。

他花了整整一个月才意识到这次哈利真的不会再回来了。他不会再回家了。

他愿意花一切的代价让自己不再心痛。

“你感觉好点了吗？”

哈利抬起头，突然有种糟糕的既视感，因为他现在正弯在床边，将不多的行李塞进包里。

伏地魔僵住的姿态，看向他物品的眼神。似乎他不是唯一一个想起那个时候的人。

哈利清了清喉咙。说真的，他不能待在这个房子，这个房间。这是他的房间。他不想念，也没有忘记。他注意到他把这个房间保持在完美的状态，就像在等他回来一样。

这让他窒息，他不能回来——不能。离开都已经够难了。不是因为他害怕，这从来就不是恐惧的问题，他知道汤姆的威胁是一种混蛋的祈求，他一点都不害怕，但……

即使做出了那些威胁，汤姆没有因为离开杀了他。而且，即使他一直在领导反抗势力，伏地魔甚至还会在战场上回避伤害他。

有趣，他们都已经成为了对立的领袖，却因为恐惧过去的幽灵和承诺拒绝会面，这是该笑的时候，他们如此懦弱，却将彼此的战士推了出去，宣称为了荣耀和理想而战。

“嗯。”他礼貌地回答，“已经完全好了，谢谢。我已经找人确认毒是怎么进入会议的，薄弱的环节和叛徒。”

“嗯，我猜你们很擅长，毕竟背叛就是你的专长。”伏地魔的声音很柔软，但也很尖锐，哈利僵住了一些。“你要去哪里吗？我说了，你和你的组织受到一切的欢迎。”

“——我去阿费德那儿，组织的人多少会留在这里，感谢你的好意。”他小心控制了自己的声音，就像回到政治会议一样。

“布莱克？我想你会干扰他的工作。”

“哦，会吗？”哈利回头，“我不能留在这里，不行，你知道。”

“我们两个在一起总是很好——”伏地魔开口。

“对。”哈利不想否认，“但是我们不擅长保持专业的界线，不是吗？如果你想要保持停战……”

“你害怕了。”

“我没有。”

“你怕得逃跑。”伏地魔靠近，“因为你仍然爱我，即使现在。”

哈利收紧了下巴，吞了一口气。

“你本来也可以让我死在那里。”他安静地说，“但你没有，即使这样可以帮助你解决叛乱的问题。”

“你信任我到把自己的组织留在这里吗？”

“你在威胁我吗？”

“只是觉得有趣。”伏地魔说。哈利转过身来，抱着手臂，好好地对着他。

“我不会待在这个房间。”

“这是你的房间。”

“已经不是很多年了，别这么混蛋。”

这是他过去生活的地方，有太多的回忆，这里有另一个哈利.波特。

“那来我的房间。”汤姆露出假笑，但眼中没有玩笑的意思，哈利叹气。

“你已经开始不专业了。”他指出，“黑魔王不应该和凤凰社的混血领袖有肉体关系，不是吗？除了我因为叛国罪被处刑的场合以外你都不该被看见和我在一起。”哈利露出甜甜的笑，他知道这样会让对方更难受，“你很久以前就告诉我什么对你更重要了，这是谈过的话题，希望现在是最后一次。”

“好冷漠。”

他伸出手，抚摸他的脸颊。哈利没有动弹。

“我有最好的老师，在我咒掉你的手指之前收手，好吗？”

伏地魔垂下了手，但也没有退后，仍然看着他。

“我猜你现在和格兰杰小姐在一起了。”

“不，赫敏不是我的恋人，我们只是朋友。有的人是有朋友的。”哈利说，“我没有约会的对象，你不用去制造意外。不过你也没有权利这样做，尤其是现在。我可不觉得你过去的四年是单身。”

或许他们不该这样谈下去，他们不该像普通的前任一样聊天，尽管前任用来描述伏地魔太苍白了，但就是这样。

但是。在他们还只是汤姆和哈利的时候他就不会容忍对方这种占有的欲望，现在就更不会了。

“阿布拉萨斯很委婉地说我应该找个妻子。对公关好，显得我更有人性。”

哈利哼了一声，他想撕碎马尔福，但他现在不想分析那些理由是什么。啊，他太混乱了。

“可怜的女孩。不过华柏嘉会第一个报名吧。”

他没有回答他是不是单身。

“有很多人会，这是个快捷的地位提升。我选中的人会拥有很多权力。”

“还有当战利品妻子的快乐，我知道。”哈利毫不愉快地笑了，或许只是想打破这个紧张的气氛。

“我从来没有试图把你变成战利品妻子。”

“但你很喜欢给我买昂贵的袍子，确保我在预言家日报上看起来好看，还有那些慈善场合。”

“你喜欢做慈善。”伏地魔说，“战利品妻子只是为了衬托丈夫，你大多数时候都不会让我看起来更好，这是你的问题。”

“哦，我的问题。”哈利愤怒了起来，“我就是个问题，你可没有试着把我变成战利品配偶。”他摇了摇头，转身。

“你的恋人是政客，我不觉得你对要注意公众形象这件事很惊讶。”

“你完全搞错了重点。”哈利恨恨地说道，“她是谁？新的未婚妻。你给了她给我的那个戒指吗？”

当然，他和汤姆从未合法地订婚过，两个男人做不到这一点……但，除了合法性，他们拥有了一切。

“我还在考虑。有很多要见的候选人。”

哦，当然，这是不得不告诉他的信息，这个可恶的混蛋。哈利完全后悔去问了。

“我很肯定你们会过上快乐的生活，直到你被推翻，你会被推翻，你这种人总会被推翻。”哈利说。

“你是在嫉妒吗？”伏地魔听起来令人气愤的得意。

哈利咬紧了牙齿。

“我只是想说你很不专业。去你妈的，不要把我的信仰和抵抗事业当成我喜不喜欢你这种低级的问题。”

“你喜不喜欢我根本不是一个问题，你喜欢我。”伏地魔说。哈利几乎要扇他了。他可能维续不了停战了，“但……我现在没有恋人。”

“哦，知道了，总算说完这件事了。”哈利讽刺地说，然后抓起袋子，“我可以走了吗？”他让声音更加镇定，“除了打探我的情史以外你还有别的什么事吗？”

“是公关的事。”伏地魔的声音也很冷静，“有很多你知道的慈善和政治的活动。尽管你像个格兰芬多，跑去演悲惨世界。你是斯莱特林。”

“我会是个很好的格兰芬多。”这好愚蠢，但他感觉好了一些，他已经不知道怎么应对汤姆了，不，他知道怎么应对汤姆，只是伏地魔更难。

他无视了他。

“明天有一场关于停战晚宴的记者见面会，晚上我和法国也有一个会议，笛福要求你参加，圣芒戈有一栋新的大楼要投入使用——”

“哦，不，不，不。我只是来帮你调查下毒的事件，你的社交网络和我无关，找别人，比如杜瑞拉。”

“你更好看。”

哈利不知道伏地魔是不是认真的。

“就算我更好看。”

“你更好看。”伏地魔打断，“但如果你对停战是认真的，我们要给共同的敌人看到联合的样子，你不会天真到没有想到吧。”

“我想到了！”哈利叫道，“所以，新闻发布会，可以，和法国的会议，和停战有关的事，可以。但我不会让你用我来做宣传抵抗势力已经不再活跃的政治道具，如果我和你去医院的开幕式，人们就会有这种印象。”伏地魔想要反驳，哈利眯起眼睛，“想都不要想。”

“好吧。”

“就这样！”

“但去和布莱克住不符合联合的印象，人们会怀疑你还没有放下我们的过去。”

梅林，这个家伙过去四年的确是政客。

“第一个日程是什么时候？”

“记者见面会是上午九点，我们今晚应该准备一下要说什么，我会让人把晚餐送到办公室。”

哈利想起他为什么要离开这摊烂事了，伏地魔和血统纯化本来就够糟了。

……他也想起了自己为什么会在这里待了那么长的时间。


	8. Chapter 8

08

哈利不想念记者见面会。

他不想念那些贪婪地伸到他脸上的镜头，他几乎要瞎了，但伏地魔这个让人受不了的混蛋却完全不受影响，连眼睛也不眨一下。

哈利还记得他们第一次正式的记者见面会，汤姆也很冷静，迷人，尽管前一天晚上也一直在焦躁地准备要说什么。

汤姆表达焦虑的方式就是这样，对细节死抠到底，他要把任何一个可能都研究透彻，一直不停地排练，即使他们都认为达到了完美也不肯停下来。

记者像秃鹫一样围着他们，哈利比过去更痛恨这个场合，过去，他们还只是很烦，喜欢吸引别人的注意。

现在，他们让他想起很多不该想起的事。夜里的战火，擦过身体的咒语，他咬着嘴巴内侧，尝到了血液。

他们坐下，他感觉到伏地魔看了他一会儿。

记者们在座位上急不可耐地前倾。哈利.波特和伏地魔一起回答问题？头版。

哈利没有吃早餐。醒来闻到的桂皮咖啡的味道让他心痛。

在咖啡里加桂皮是他很多年的习惯，他在霍格沃茨就最喜欢这样。伏地魔让家养小精灵送来了新鲜的咖啡，见过他早上是什么样子的人都知道，如果不喝一杯，他就什么也做不了。

他也一样将咖啡偏好这种微小又愚蠢的细节记得这么清楚（汤姆喜欢茶），哈利更加受伤，这种示好的举动让他想扇他一巴掌。

更糟的是伏地魔若无其事的样子，就像这是理所应当的习惯，漫长的分别从未发生。

混蛋。搅乱他的心的彻底的混蛋。

记者已经到位，还好是伏地魔先说话。

“早上好，感谢你们抽出宝贵的时间参加这场会议。”他说，“就像大家知道的，波特先生和我将会在这里回答大家关于最近巴黎和平会议上发生的袭击和新出现的敌人的问题。”

哈利扫过人群，他不喜欢政治，也不像汤姆那么擅长，但观察自己所处的环境已经成为了他的本能。他也是斯莱特林，尽管很格兰芬多。

“我们的队伍正忙于调查毒药的来源，我们已经发现这是一种类似氰化物的复杂化合物。我们还不能确定是谁在背后主导，这次事件的受害人数很多，我们认为这是一场恐怖活动，而不是简单的谋杀。接下来我们会继续调查这种毒药是怎么通过巴黎的安检，我们将和法国政府进行合作，尽快查明这个威胁。”

哈利继续听了一会儿，伏地魔安抚人们会确保他们的安全。然后提问开始了。

“波特先生，我是预言家日报的乐卡莎.布莱克。”他认识她，和他们同年的黑发斯莱特林，她曾经很喜欢他。“我们怎么知道这个恐怖势力不是你的抵抗组织？你常年投身反政府运动，最近还导致了对角巷的损坏和超过两万五千加隆的财产损失。”

哈利几乎要做鬼脸，伏地魔预料过这个问题，他们都预料过。

“制造恐慌不是抵抗组织的目的，我们只是反对现在腐蚀着这个社会的秩序的血统纯化理论。我愿意补偿因为我们的活动受到损失的公民，但很不幸，我的古灵阁账户现在受到了冻结。”

他能感觉到伏地魔因为最后这句没有排练过的话投来的想杀了他的眼神，但不受影响地继续。

“我们并不期望攻击一场和平会议。这对我们的目的没有任何好处。”

他再次扫视房间，注意到角落的骚动。布莱克再次开口。

“那关于暗杀呢？”

“如果我有这个目的，我的目标早就被袭击了。”哈利的声音干巴巴的，小心控制过。“如果我可以对着会议桌对面扔爆炸咒，毒害整个房间的官员未免过于夸张。”

“我可以保证，布莱克小姐。”伏地魔打断了他，“波特先生的抵抗组织并不为这次袭击负责，他们没有办法成功执行这种程度的复杂行动。”

现在是哈利想杀了他了。这肯定是在报复刚才关于古灵阁的言论，他知道，妈的，他们本来应该根据约好的草稿赶紧把这事了结的。他隐秘地捏紧了拳头，喝了一口水冷静。

他再次看向房间的角落，注意本能地被吸引。

“我是女巫周刊的罗伯特.斯基塔，尊敬的黑魔王，你们最近的停战和你们在校期间有肉体关系的传闻有关系吗？让一个恐怖分子参与政事不像你会做的事情。”

空气突然凝固。他说了他想杀伏地魔吗？这和现在的杀意可没法比。当然，这个问题应该是不出意料的，但斯基塔的笑容真是太自负了。

“不，没有。”伏地魔说，“不过我和波特先生的确曾经是很好的朋友，其他的传闻都只不过是传闻。我们都把政治抱负放在私人感情前面。而且，你提到的政事是指处理一个潜在危害极大的国家安全威胁——”

哈利再次为那个角落分心，他很在意。

下一秒，伏地魔还在应对针对他们谣传的关系的凶猛袭击（大多数记者还是对此保持谨慎的，因为伏地魔是一个会杀人的黑魔王，哈利.波特也是个有致命武装的危险分子），哈利扑了过去，把他按倒在地上。

他们身后的屏幕爆炸了，人们开始尖叫，爆炸向四方发散。哈利在心里咒骂，立刻切入了战场模式。

他一只手紧紧地按着伏地魔的后颈，强迫他俯在地上，因为很明显他就是咒语该死的目标，现在不该让他出去。

他从烟雾间看到房间里戴着兜帽的身影，白色的袍子，黑色的面具。应该是在嘲讽伏地魔的势力，和食死徒恰好反了过来。

哈利已经看到阿布拉萨斯在找他的主人，完美的头发已经乱了，还在强忍着慌张。哈利一点也没有迟疑，魔杖到了手中。

“离开这里。”他心不在焉地吩咐。汤姆抓住他的手臂，哈利飞快地调整了他们的姿势，再次掩护这个愚蠢的政客。另一个魔咒险险地擦过黑魔王的脑袋。

“ ** **快走。**** ”哈利重复了一次，“你在这里是个阻碍。他们在找你。去你妈的，如果你留在这儿就是在不顾公民的安全，我不和你吵，我会解决的。”他完全不许对方反抗，在阿费德带着人出现的那一刻把他推了过去，“带他离开这里。”他对布莱克命令道。

他相信阿费德，他也相信汤姆会保护自己——这从来就不是一个问题。伏地魔也是个致命的杀手，真的很棘手，甚至令人敬畏，迷恋。

但是哈利是个战士。伏地魔在这里的确是个阻碍。

就算汤姆可以战斗，他的第一身份是政客，他是脑子金贵的人。

“哈利——”汤姆呼喊，哈利已经投入了战场，听不见后面的话。

哈利挥舞着魔杖，撞开了几个记者，支起了巨大的屏障，这是赫敏发明的，为了避免组织的活动造成不必要的伤害。

他试图让人撤离，即使感觉到了禁止幻影移形的咒语像铁条一样支起，他现在只考虑撤离和保护在场的人。

之后再去审讯，不管用什么手段。

他回头的时候，伏地魔已经消失了。

哈利在停战会议上的表现已经重新燃起汤姆心中的爱意，因为他来到他的领域，却表现得那么优异。

但这比不上哈利在战场上的表现。

战争对他来说只不过是纸上谈兵，对于哈利却是真正的生活。

他在那些真实，丑陋的战火之中。

他几乎不敢呼吸，那纯粹，美丽的力量，哈利的表情完全不像平时一样温暖，友善。

他真的好美，他不知道怎么夸耀，从没有任何一刻的哈利比得上在敌人之间致命而优雅地穿梭的哈利这样完美。

他是他的死亡天使。

但他从不应该将审判的剑指向他。那已经不是谴责，是直接将他送下地狱。

他真的很想立刻把哈利按到最近的表面上，疯狂地占有他，粗暴地亲吻，将那份精力占为己有，感觉哈利的手也紧紧地握着他的。那双手的柔软只有他能知道，那份对抗世界的坚硬只为了他软化，像黎明的曦光。

但现在不是时机。

在这种状况下离场对他来说很煞面子，而且还是被命令这么做。他可是黑魔王，他是掌管这个国家和绝大多数的人口的人。没人应该对他下令，尤其是反抗运动的领袖。

不用说哈利在保护公民，他却像懦夫一样逃跑的场面对他能有什么好处，尽管这真的是正确的决策，哈利不该是提出的那个人。

如果哈利一个人在这里战斗，他可能会受伤。

但这真的不应该是他考虑的最重要的因素，不是！不管他听不听这个命令，哈利会怎么回应的想象也不该钻进他的脑子。

萨拉查，他真的早应该在有机会的时候把哈利杀了。或者让他死在那个停战会议。

阿费德抱歉地看了他一眼，把门钥匙塞到他手里，他们一起消失了。

正如哈利所料，黑魔王消失之后，敌人收敛了不少。他的确是他们的目标。

但这不是他的组织，所以？袭击巴黎会议的人？还是不相干的第四方？

他不知道哪一个更加糟糕。

他沉重地喘息，继续战斗，想抓一个人审讯。

但是和不久之前还在追捕他的人一起战斗真的太奇怪了。

反幻影移形的屏障被破坏了，哈利发出吼叫，冲上前去，他抓住了其中一个人，摘下那黑色的面具，睁大了眼睛。

他感觉自己像被一个沉重的榔头击中身体，他不知道为什么。

蓝眼睛里也动摇着同样的混乱，这令他感到恐慌，那个男人的皮肤很白，长着雀斑，还有一头显眼的红发。

哈利从来没有见过他。

但他有种剧烈的痛苦，他不知道为什么。

“抱歉，哈利。这是为了最好的结果——你会看到的。”

在他的手指突然松开的那一刻，那个男人夺回了面具，哈利突然回过神来，愤怒地开始念咒，试图再次抓住他，但男人就在他面前幻影移形了。

哈利的嘴巴干了。头脑空转。心脏狂跳。

他感觉到战斗的停息，有不少公民受伤，一个人死了，但情况本来可能更糟。

现在这样也不算好。现场也有不少敌方的尸体，但哈利想过去确认身份的时候，他们就烧了起来。

这让人根本没有头绪。

“哈利！”他感觉赫敏在他身后尖叫，显然刚到这里，“伏地魔告诉我们发生什么了，我们立刻就来了。你为什么想一个人处理这一切！”她拍打他的手臂，面色苍白。

“伏地魔？他现在不该在安全屋里吗？”他皱起眉，觉得听不清自己的声音，也感觉不到情感。

或许是肾上腺素爆发的正常反应。

赫敏抓住他的手臂，表情柔和下来。

“你受伤了吗？”她问，“走吧，我们去检查一下。”

哈利摇了摇头。

“我没事。”

“哈利——”她的声音让他厌烦。

“不，我这次真的没事，我没撒谎。”哈利安抚地武器双手，“这还不算一场战斗，他们想杀的是伏地魔，不是我。”

她看着他，表情很古怪，哈利皱起眉，退了一步。

“发生了什么？”她追问。哈利疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。天哪，他也希望知道答案。

“呃，”他说，“我们可能要上报纸了。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

“你和汤姆分手了？”

这个问题不该超出他的预料，但他没想过它会来得如此之快。好吧，他也许就是没有安生地坐在酒吧里的命。

别说寻欢作乐了，借酒浇愁也不行。

“我以为不该叫至高无上的权力所有者这个普通的名字。”他没有直接回答对方的问题，看着阿布拉萨斯靠近自己。

来到这个麻瓜的场所似乎让他非常屈辱——但他还是来了。这份情谊此刻也并不能让哈利觉得好受。

金发的男人没有请求就坐了下来，冷酷地看着他的眼睛。

“是他提出的，还是你？”阿布拉萨斯小心地保持着中立，哈利忍住叹气的冲动，又喝了一口，他感觉头开始痛了。

“我。别说了，我不会爬着回去求他原谅的。”

“我没有这么说——我知道你不会答应，你很骄傲，哈利.波特。”阿布拉萨斯轻声说。

哈利看了他一眼，摇着自己的杯子。

“你不是汤姆派来劝我回去的？”他确认。阿布拉萨斯没有回答，眼神难以揣测。

“你是不是要爬着回去了？”哈利开始挑衅，轻佻地打破了令人难受的沉默，看向自己的饮料。不用看也知道，阿布拉萨斯的身体变得多么僵硬。

“别这样。”阿布拉萨斯咬着牙说道，“这——别这样，哈利。我不是你，别这样对我说话，阿费德也不会容忍你这样。你可能为此丢掉性命。”

他们所在的地方如此欢乐，哈利感觉却像困在冰窖里。

“你觉得离开他对我来说很容易吗？”

阿布拉萨斯叹了口气，给自己点了一杯饮料。

“那你还是走了。很多人都不会原谅你，他——”阿布拉萨斯打断了自己，沉默了一会儿，“要开战了，哈利。”他的神态完全转换，“你知道，对吧？你也可以感觉到。这是你离开的原因吗？”

“我不会为血统纯化而战。”

“但他有你会变得更好，至少很多人都这么想。”马尔福的声音更小心了，“我知道普林斯，兰斯彻奇都这么想，尽管这个人不太愿意崇拜你。”

哈利差点把杯子丢出去，但只是在大腿上捏紧拳头，瞪了阿布拉萨斯一眼，后者立刻绷直，尽管脸上保持着冷静。

当然。阿布拉萨斯.马尔福，滴水不漏的成熟男人。

“所以你也是永远不会原谅我离开他的其中一员吗？”哈利酸涩地问道。

“我说了。”阿布拉萨斯的语气软了下来，“你很骄傲，可能太过了。”

“哦，那最最亲爱的汤姆就当然是个不需要谦逊的神了？他可不会犯错。”

他感觉很苦涩——可他做出了自己的选择，这对他来说并不轻松，不管别人怎么猜想。

“我没法强迫你留下。”马尔福的声音像在谈业务，他转过来，更加严肃地面对他，“但你知道我的忠诚指向哪里，而且必须只有那里。”冷酷的脸上没有歉意或者善意，“如果离开，就别回来，波特。你不敢这样对他。如果你回来，就现在，我不会再给你犹豫的机会。”

“你？给我？哈哈，我都要以为是你爱着他了。”哈利笑道，阿布拉萨斯的脸气红了。

他站了起来，愤愤地看着他。

哈利也站了起来，绷紧了肩膀，他想咆哮，想握紧自己的魔杖。

“你很清楚我从来没有……同意过我们的主人和你的关系，你们两个的关系……”阿布拉萨斯一副恶心的样子。哈利的心更痛了，“但我们已经不是学生了，波特，时代变了。”

“我知道。”哈利打断。马尔福再次看向他。

“不管我怎么想，你做个干净的了断，或者别断。总之，我不会看着你玩弄他，别试图把事情闹大，我不管你有什么怨言。尽管你……算了，我喜欢你，哈利。”马尔福僵硬地笑了，手抱到了背后，“我说这些话都是因为喜欢你，别让我们开战，你知道我要负责公关。”

哈利眯起眼睛，马尔福脸都白了，尽管他试图站得更高，来弥补气势的缺陷。

“我们已经不是学生了，马尔福。”他的声音非常，非常柔软，“小心点，我很不想认为你们在威胁我，尤其是在这么愉快的时候。”

马尔福抓紧了自己的魔杖，哈利只是挑起眉毛，面无表情地看着他。

“如果你在乎他，你会按我说的做。”

马尔福离开了，酒没有喝完。

“我听说了那场袭击，你们还好吗？”

笛福露骨得令他作呕，他看着哈利的眼神就像看世间难得，必须被保护起来的珍宝。

他必须承认哈利是长得越发俊俏，无法驯服的反抗组织的领袖这个身份也足够挑逗，但这算什么？他不是易碎的花朵，他不需要笛福急着给他的那种保护。

那种生活会让哈利发疯——而且他也没有强到能说服他的程度，如果他想圈养哈利，过得了他这一关吗？

但他不得不应付这个人。

“我们很好，谢谢。”他从哈利身后走出，冷冷地看了笛福一眼。后者非常不情愿地把视线从哈利身上移开。他甚至想抓紧哈利的肩膀作为回复，心里燃烧着某种危险的东西。

从早到晚，他没有对哈利说一句话。没有时间，不，有时间，但他什么也没有说。一直有太多人在周围，让他们无法吐露心声，而且哈利显然也没有因为早上的事件受伤。

所以他们就一直对彼此沉默。

笛福示意他们坐下，他们都坐好了，观察着这个法国人。

他忍不住觉得哈利是故意不看他。

“看来你们之间休战的传闻是真的。”笛福开口，“当然，巴黎的报纸上全是伏地魔抱着昏迷的哈利.波特离开休战会议的漂亮的照片，或许你的确有留在英国的理由，波特先生。”

伏地魔的眼睛气得亮了起来，他现在决定不在乎明天英国的报纸会说什么，笛福看着哈利的表情让他无法忍受。

或许哈利没说错，他不专业，但他真的没法忍耐住自己，笛福的话让蟒蛇吐出了信子。

但即使这样的决定也无法阻止他的心情越变越糟。

“我觉得他在你的城市安排的停战会议上中毒昏迷这件事更加有趣，先生。”他冷冷地抢过哈利开口的机会，“也比无聊的传闻更加值得我的时间，你们不觉得吗？”

笛福眨了眨眼，又看了哈利一眼，然后打开自己的文件，坐直。

哈利安静得有一点可疑。

“我们调查了毒药的来源和进入会议可能的途径。”笛福僵硬地说，“我们审问了厨房的团队，还有，按照波特先生的建议，访问了在场的其他宾客。”

“然后？”哈利的身子前倾，汤姆谨慎地看着笛福的脸。

“毒下在食物里，但我们的调查结果说明它在第一场会议的会场才初次出现，因为厨房人员对此毫不知情，食材在进入厨房前也是经过检验的。”

“你是说这是开会的时候有人动了手脚。”哈利总结，“那我怀疑可能是参加会议的人。”

法国人，至少笛福的人就很可疑。他们有让他死的动机，如果这真的是针对他。因为他想入侵他们。

如果不是某个反抗运动领袖炸了他在伯明翰的工厂，这一切都不会发生。所以，全怪波特。

“你有更具体的怀疑对象吗？”他问道。

停战会议的警备和安保本应该能避免暗杀。如果目标真的是他，（有可能，如果今天早上的袭击和巴黎会议有关）为什么这个人会选择这种方法？明明还有很多选择。

要杀他有更简单的方式，只杀他也是更简单的行为。尽管他对自己的谨慎很有信心。但总之，这场会议一定有什么特别之处，目标可能是在场的任一个人。

这给他带来了两个不幸的问题。国际矛盾，还有私人的安全问题，有人忙着杀他。如果能一石二鸟就好了，他很擅长抓到即使万分之一的机会。

“很遗憾，没有。”笛福说，“当然，这取决于袭击的动机，你们一定记得我们已经同意把它定性为恐怖袭击。”笛福的声音有了一丝冷酷，他一定意识到自己可能成为被谴责的对象。

哈利微微皱眉。

“犯人的利益显然会因为这场停战受到损害，他可能是安保人员，武器商。”哈利说道，“我会更加详细地调查美国和俄罗斯的大使和他们的社交记录。我试着联系了俄罗斯的主流抵抗组织，他们最近也很活跃。”

好极了。他正想这样——哈利和更多的抵抗组织联络，变得更加难缠。哈利的桀骜不驯是他现在不能纵容的美丽。

“好极了。”笛福说。

“我还是觉得这可能只是打着恐怖活动的幌子，实则有更深的目的。”他打断，“尽管对媒体统一了说辞，我们不能放弃这种可能性。”

“当然。”笛福说，“尽管我觉得不可能。工作量太大了，我们的安保不是那么好打破的。”

当然。他隐晦而讽刺地看着对方，不需要问啊，多好的安保，能引出这么大的事件。

笛福脸红了。

会议继续。

“感谢您的时间。”哈利灿烂地笑了，装作纯真的样子，紧紧地握着笛福的手。

他不觉得这是他捣的鬼，但他会有用的，他对他的兴趣非常明显。

伏地魔——混蛋，彻头彻尾的混蛋，讨厌的混蛋——觉得他还是个需要口水巾的婴儿，不用带着他讲话，可以，那他就当这是自己能用的优势。

像老日子了。他没有和汤姆一起投身政治多久，但人们看着汤姆，都为他的力量战栗，倾倒。

但看着哈利，就非常讨厌，觉得他是无害的，软弱的那一个。

他已经学会利用这一点，尽管还是觉得讨厌，尤其是现在，他知道自己不是那么一文不值。他不像某些傲慢的雄孔雀一样咄咄逼人，耀武扬威，不代表他弱，真是的，梅林啊。

“感谢你们一同进行调查。”笛福又开始那样看他了，哈利歪头。

“我很遗憾和你相处的时光有这么多的颠簸。如果能在更加理想的状况下见面就更好了。”他说，“在调查继续的期间我应该会在巴黎待一段时间……”

他没有继续，笛福的笑容加深了。

“我很期待招待你，哈利。只要你有时间。”

“我等着你的邀请。”哈利快速地弯腰，按照法国巫师的上流社会礼仪亲吻对方的手背，然后直起身，离开。

“你真是露骨，波特。”伏地魔跟着离开，收紧了下巴。

“哦，有人很露骨，”哈利的语气非常愉快，“但不是我。”

尽管他在想那个红头发的陌生人，抽出一点时间折磨汤姆还是非常愉快。但他该死的占有欲和这么容易嫉妒的性格又不是他的错。

他们回到了伏地魔的总部，哈利的心立刻回到了自己的组织上。他给他们布置了很多任务，他自己也要去调查迈克尔.格雷森和维多利亚.阿卡尔夫。他想组织一场会议。他在晚宴上和他们聊过，但没有一起。

美俄关系的紧张也不是秘密。他肯定他们在忙着不让这场事故扰乱他们僵持的和平。

他在走廊里遇见迎面走来的阿布拉萨斯，他停了下来，准确的说，是为他身旁的女人停了下来。她很娇小，但非常漂亮，看起来温柔但有涵养。

哈利立刻有一种不好的感觉。

“主人。”阿布拉萨斯露出微笑，“我很高兴遇见你，这是我向你介绍的一个人，艾芙琳.萝尔小姐。萝尔小姐，这是伏地魔大人，我们尊敬的领袖。”

萝尔。非常强大的纯血家族。他模糊地记得她在霍格沃茨的样子。

汤姆歪头，露出微笑。他还有点过去的魅力，但那张脸已经不一样了，他很惊讶，萝尔居然能给出尊敬又可爱的微笑。

“我很荣幸。”他说。这种语调哈利也很熟悉，他能想象萝尔的激动。

她的确是战利品妻子的完美人选。他没什么。他注意到阿布拉萨斯投向自己的短暂的视线。

“萝尔小姐，这是哈利.波特。你应该听说了反抗势力和我们之间最近的停战……”阿布拉萨斯把手摆向他，她对他点了点头，刚才对黑魔王可是做了个屈膝礼。

“我听说过很多你的事情，波特先生。”她轻声说道，向他伸出手，显然期待他礼貌地吻她的指节。他拉过她的手握了握，她惊讶地歪头。

“全是坏消息，我猜。”他轻快地说，“不好意思，我很忙，请允许我离开。很高兴认识你。”他心不在焉地保持着礼仪。

好冷。

“萝尔小姐觉得我们的花园很漂亮，主人。”阿布拉萨斯飞快地说，掩饰自己在抢他和汤姆的话头的事实，“您现在很忙，但或许之后可能可以和萝尔小姐一起散步？这个季节的玫瑰非常惊艳。”

汤姆和萝尔在夜晚的玫瑰园里漫步，真可爱。

他走开了，不想听汤姆的回答。

“你听说过敲门这回事吗？”他不用抬头，知道谁进了他的房间，夜深了。

他伏在“他的”书桌上，确认着拿到的关于大使的资料，他不能没有准备就去见他们。

赫敏为他准备了会议上每一个人的资料，但他们真的没有时间进行这么庞大的调查。

“没有。”伏地魔说，他听见门关上的声音，“你下午很匆忙地逃离了萝尔小姐。”

“早点完成调查我们就能早点结束这场闹剧，你有什么进展吗？”哈利问道。

他立刻被拽了起来，按到墙上，他脸红了，汤姆的手按在他的头顶，粗暴的嘴唇吻住他的，和背后的冰冷比起来那么要命的温暖。

哈利讨厌他和过去一样习惯把他按在墙上的样子，他喜欢这样，就像他们身体的每一条曲线都是为了和对方相合而存在。哦，先不提手肘、膝盖、牙齿和指甲这些尖利的东西。

他睁大了眼睛，有一瞬间他觉得自己要融化了，他觉得很震惊，惊讶的呻吟从齿间逸出。

他的神智回来了，咆哮起来。

像是预料到了他接下来的反应，黑魔王的手指抓住他的头发，把他更紧地按在墙上，抬起他的头，让他不得不拱起身来。他的臀部紧紧地贴着汤姆的，已经感到眩晕，黑魔王把他牢牢地固定在这里。

他没办法扭头。

他的手抓住汤姆困住自己手腕的手指，指甲掐了下去，发出不满和……完全相反的声音。

他飞快地思考，尽管几乎无法思考——他们的声音都藏在对方的嘴里，他们的亲吻并不温柔，如果那还能被称为吻，而不是对对方的嘴唇精湛的冒犯。

过了一会儿，哈利打开了嘴唇，汤姆立刻就咬住了饵，哈利狠狠地咬了下去，警告。对方退开了，在哈利的嘴里留下血的味道。

他们都在激烈地喘息，汤姆——伏地魔的眼中动荡着阴暗的情绪，已经掩盖了那让人不安的猩红。他感觉自己也被这种眼神吞噬了。

哈利靠在墙上，愤怒地扬起下巴，想开口说话。

汤姆立刻又抓住了机会，似乎完全不受阻碍地吮吸哈利的下唇。哈利吸了一口气，难以自制地热了起来。

还是一样的冲动，他们争斗，亲吻，然后获得短暂的和平。这是他们彼此占有的方式。

危险的方式。

哈利没法继续警告了，他做不到了，每一秒缠绵都让他更难脱离对方的引力。

真的，他应该知道咬一口不会让汤姆停口。

他扫了一脚，让汤姆倒下，这家伙反而拽住他的衬衫让他一起倾倒，哈利利用这个动作调转了他们的姿势，把黑魔王按在墙上。

前斯莱特林呻吟着，哈利用小臂按着汤姆的气管，让他无法动弹。

“不要。”

这是唯一一个让他曾经的爱人僵硬的词，从过去到现在。

他们经常打架，暴力和博弈和根植在做爱之中。哈利在霍格沃茨的时候就很快意识到挣扎不会让汤姆停止，这个混蛋根本不明白这和他们的日常有什么区别，他觉得这只是打闹。

所以他好好地确保了汤姆能听进去语言的否定。

他们喘息着，凝视彼此。汤姆饥渴地扫过他的嘴唇，他的眼睛，用视线贪婪地享受他的一切。

“——你今天真的好美。”他本来想发怒，汤姆打断了他，红眼睛狂热地燃烧，和平常的冰冷全然不同，哈利从没想过会再听到那诚挚的声音。

但也很阴暗，那是毫无慈悲的索取。

他的心揪了起来。

“和你无关。有公民遇到了危险。”他讨厌自己声音沙哑和心跳加速的样子。

他松开了手，退了一步，旋转自己的肩膀。黑魔王站了起来，整理自己的衬衫，仍然一眨不眨地看着他。

“我知道。”

哈利更讨厌现在他们之间的距离，他觉得好冷，他不想要这段距离。

“我更喜欢你不用吻我来表达你的欣赏。”哈利强迫自己冷静，像对方的表情一样冰冷，“你大概要有未婚妻了，我已经表达的很清楚——”

“哦，你不敢说完。”汤姆危险地轻语，“你敢吗，哈利？告诉我你不想和我有任何瓜葛？你的心跳得如此剧烈。你不觉得我和另一个人——不是你的人走在我们的花园里的场景令人作呕吗？”

他妈的到底在说什么？哈利眯起了眼睛。

“晚安，伏地魔，很晚了，我要休息了。我希望你立刻离开。”

他像早上一样不给对方商榷的余地，但他不会傻到转身，尽管他很想这么做。

伏地魔慢慢地走向他，哈利拿起了魔杖。

“如果你可以投降，这真的会……简单很多。哈利。”

“抱歉，投降不是我的强项。”他谨慎地看着对方，拒绝后退，绷紧肩膀，“你以为吻我就可以冰释前嫌吗？这不是童话，汤姆，你的情绪转换让人生气。滚开。”

黑魔王为这个名字微微皱眉，苍白而修长的手指抓住他的下巴。

“ ** **绝不**** 。”

哈利立刻念咒，伏地魔也飞快地反应，伸出了另一只手。

哈利过了一秒才感受到手腕的剧痛，他不敢置信地看着汤姆，他的魔杖滚到了地板上，伏地魔踩住了它。

“哇。”哈利干巴巴地说，“一分钟之前你还在说我的力量让你钦佩，你变得真快，你他妈到底有什么毛病？”

伏地魔抬起他受伤的手，手指仍然握紧那脱臼的手腕，慢慢地亲吻他的指节。他的眼神没有变化，哈利感受到治疗咒随着嘴唇的碰触在修复受伤的地方。

“我要怎么才能让你回来，哈利？”

“说真的？”哈利低声重复，“你理解说话的时机吗？”如果换另一个不熟悉汤姆.里德尔这个噩梦的人现在会如何反应，他很清楚，“或许一点对人的尊重会是很好的开始。”

汤姆眼中闪过的诚实的困惑让他开始陷入极度的混乱。

“我真的很尊敬你。”汤姆僵硬地说，拇指抚进他的手心，“如果我再次拥有你，我会膜拜你——”

“欣赏和着迷不是尊敬。”哈利叫道，“你不尊敬我，因为你一直把你的需要看的比我的需要更重要。”

汤姆看着他。

“我不喜欢服从，哈利，但——”

“这不是服从的问题。”哈利咆哮，“我没想控制你，汤姆，你可能会觉得惊讶……这和博弈无关。我不关心你可不可以逼我怎么样，你这个混蛋。你没有权利这样。天哪，你，你亲了我，我说不要，然后你觉得如果我不服从你就强取？”

或许他说的太多了，他了解汤姆的过去，但……

他不敢相信他必须把这些说出来，他不敢相信过了那么久，汤姆还需要被提醒这些事。

“我不会强奸你——”汤姆愤恨地起身。

“对，你不会，至少我宁愿相信你不会。所以我们不在床上的时候事情又有什么不同？”

他看起来惊呆了，哈利叹气，挣脱他的控制。

混蛋很快就恢复了。

“你不能期望我不劝你——”

“——那你发现没法说服我的时候呢？”

汤姆变得非常沉默，看着地面。再次抬头的时候，眼神变得凶狠。哈利的心差点为他的表情停止。

“ ** **如果我们之间没有机会，看着我的脸，告诉我你已经不爱我了**** 。”


	10. Chapter 10

10

哈利立刻僵住了。

过了很久，他都只是看着汤姆，所有的话都凝固在嘴里，直到那种喉咙被抓紧的窒息感把他逼迫。

他吐了一大口气，激烈地思考，闭上眼睛冷静自己，尽管他知道这是一个明显的软弱的信号。

“我，我——”看在爱的份上，他真的希望黑魔王可以退一步，他突然感觉丧失了全部的勇气，全世界的氧气都不足以让他平静，何况这间房间。

这该死的房间，塞满了好与不好的记忆的该死的房间。他太过焦虑，甚至要颤抖起来，要不行了。他明明发誓过不要像这样失去自制。

胃好痛。

他拒绝在汤姆面前颤抖。

“别这样。”这几乎算是请求，但不是。

“告诉我。告诉我你不爱我。”

“我不爱你。”

手指温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，他可能畏缩了。他能感觉到伏地魔通常稳健的手的颤抖，这让他恶心。

“睁开眼睛，哈利。”汤姆轻语，“看着我的脸再说一次，如果你是认真的，再说一次。”

他不想。他宁愿把脑袋埋到这个混蛋的肩膀上，藏在他的袍子里，这样就不用看着他，看着那个表情。

他睁开了眼睛，伏地魔的视线立刻锁定了他，不让他逃跑。

拇指的指腹划过他的嘴唇，按在下唇上，似乎想诱骗那个答案。他的呼吸被偷走了。

抓住他的手腕，以牙还牙。狠狠地把他推开，用膝盖攻击他的肋骨，或者私处，头槌，离开他，尖叫。

他有千万种选择，但就是无法动弹。

沉默蔓延，汤姆的嘴唇微微弯起，充满让他痛苦的胜利感。

“这不相关。”哈利最后说道，“我当然——”他咬住牙齿，反过来仔细地观察伏地魔，然后站直了身体，“ ** **我当然爱你，汤姆**** 。但这无济于事。我很爱你，但同时我也不能忍受你超过五分钟，不然我会想用你的肠子勒死你。我爱不爱你从来就不是个问题，你知道的和我一样清楚。”

他抚上汤姆的心脏，隔着丝绸的袍子感受到疯狂的跳动。这或许让他好受，也冷静了一些。

黑魔王似乎也僵住了，手指仍然停在他脸上。哈利微微歪头，回应对方的碰触，这回是汤姆在忍耐畏缩的冲动。

像伏地魔这么精于谎言的大师，有的时候根本不知道如何处理直接的事实。

“我想杀了你，哈利。我知道我承诺过。”他说的好像完全不同的东西，一种让他不敢呼吸的亲密的东西，“我现在就该杀了你。”

“你不会。”哈利仍然对着他的视线，“你会像在巴黎一样一直拯救我。”

手指再次捧住他的脸，就像在抚摸博物馆的无价之宝。

“心是无用的东西。”伏地魔轻声说，视线阴暗到了顶点，“残酷。不屈。”

哈利哼了一声，放下了手。

伏地魔也放下了手，但没有后退。

“你现在明白我说的‘无济于事’了。”

“你也会明白我为什么不会放弃。你毁了我，哈利.波特。这是你的报应。”

哈利的心从没有这么痛过。

“我好感动。”他转过身，伏地魔抓住他的上臂，仍然轻柔，就像这双手无法造成淤青，或者将它折断。就像他从未承诺过折磨。

他可以轻易地抽手，或许这是为什么他能留住他。

“如果你爱我，为什么不为我而战？”他听起来就像在谈天气。

“如果我毁了你，为什么不放我离开？”哈利挑起眉毛，露出无情的微笑。他的声音也和对方的碰触一样轻，“还是说因为你无法放手，所以我毁了你？”

伏地魔畏缩了。

“ ** **你是毒药。**** ”

哈利笑了，他只是紧张，并不觉得好笑，他摇了摇头。

“你是怪物。”他说，“我们真是天生一对，我简直要笑了。好了，我充满敬意地请你离开我的房间。”

伏地魔眯起眼睛，哈利也看着他，拒绝逃避。他们之间有太多重要的事情，也有太多不重要了。

这个混蛋露出了令他不安的笑容。

“真的是一对。晚安，哈利。”

门关上了很久，哈利仍然看着它。

他的手在抖。

“主人，”阿布拉萨斯把今天早上的预言家日报，女巫周刊和一些其他的报纸放在他桌子上，面色尴尬，“我觉得我们有麻烦了。”

伏地魔好奇地扫过这些标题，尽管他早饭的时候已经读过新闻了。

他和哈利在照片里抬眼看他，是昨天新闻发布会的官方宣传。波特看起来有点因为闪光灯睁不开眼睛，但他们站在一起看起来很不错。

或许这就是问题的催化剂。

预言家日报的头版报道了昨天会议上的袭击和暗杀，接下来在讲目前调查的进展。

他知道他们在报社的线人可以指望。

但女巫周刊给他麻烦，大众开始猜想他和哈利过去和现在的关系。

斯基塔的问题让他有所预料，但……

他需要再喝一杯茶。

“我知道了，他们很不谨慎。”

“我已经安排了一场新的发布会，当然，有更多的安保，为了澄清这个问题，还有，上次的被中断了。我还给在场的人送了一些小礼物表示对他们遇到的不便的歉意。”马尔福翻着自己的文件说道。

“很好。”他忍住揉太阳穴的冲动。

“关于波特，我可以在今天之内给他安排一个出租的公寓。我已经开始——”

伏地魔抬起头，当然，他知道马尔福的意思，即使他理解……这让他抿起嘴巴。

“不。”

马尔福显然开始慌张了，这让他看着很高兴。

“主人——”阿布拉萨斯开口，非常小心地掩饰了不安。

“不行。”他重复了一次，声音柔软得危险。马尔福低头看着文件，安静了很长一段时间，然后再次开口。

“您对萝尔小姐有什么印象，主人？我相信她是合适的候选人，血统强大，她的家族盼望着取悦——”

“的确。”

马尔福再次抬头——显然不想让自己看起来太有期待。

“您喜欢她吗，主人？”

“她是满足目的的选项。”他说。

哈利……即使他曾经可以为他的身份，他的性别做出妥协，但现在不可以了。继续带着哈利出现在公众面前是……愚蠢的。他知道。

波特是凤凰社的领袖，恐怖组织。公众呼吁对他的惩罚，他们之间的互动会被当做罪恶。

这是丑闻，不合适，他们相同的性别更是添上耻辱。对于文明的社会来说是不正确的，他的统治还很薄弱，他想要的是持久的王国。

他不能犯错。他已经为王座付出了太多。

哈利不受他的管控，他知道自己从很多年前就犯了错。

野生动物需要被削弱，驯服，才能被人家养。他把老虎关在了笼子里，还期望他不咬他。

愚蠢。

但现在不用了，他必须创造转机。

“那我会邀请萝尔小姐来伯明翰新的工厂的开幕式。”马尔福记下笔记，“再为你们安排一些活动，我们必须小心，因为最近有不少对你的人身威胁，但我们要开始让公众看到你们两个。”

“组织一场决斗竞赛。”

“主人？”马尔福微微皱眉。

“一场盛宴。把人们的注意力从现在的事件转移。”他解释，“比赛，表演，嘉年华。让人们关注别的事情，对和他们无关的事就不会说那么多闲话。”

马尔福沉思着看着他。

“你觉得幕后黑手会来。”

伏地魔转着魔杖，舒服地躺在椅子里。

“就这样，阿布拉萨斯，让布莱克进来。”

“你没事吗，哈利？”赫敏问。

哈利惊讶地抬头，意识到自己看着同一页文件超过了五分钟，但什么也没读进去。

他挤出微笑。

“我没事。”

“你看起来像没有睡觉。”她担心。

“我没事。”他重复了一遍，又觉得烦了，她就是不相信，他不知道她是怎么这么擅长理解他的。

“发生什么事了吗？”

他差点为她的坚持叹气，但也很感动。他一直很喜欢赫敏。她让他有一种熟悉的感觉，还很好相处——这简直是他的生活翻天地覆的时候的救赎，因为他绝大多数的朋友都在敌对的阵营。

他揉了揉眼睛，比起世界上所有的人，他双倍地信任赫敏和米勒娃。

“会议那天，有个刺客弄掉了面具。”他选了一个比汤姆更容易说的话题，他不想和任何人，即使该死的伏地魔本身谈他。赫敏睁大了眼睛，哈利看着他，然后看向自己交叠的手指，“我……我觉得我认识他。”

赫敏放下了笔。

“他长什么样？”她的声音让哈利敏锐地抬头。

“你知道什么吗？”

“当然不。”

哈利继续看了她一会儿，，感觉脑子的深处有什么在瘙痒。

他又感觉头痛了。

“红头发，蓝眼睛，有点像伊格纳修.普莱卫，但不是。”他感觉这很重要，但他不知道为什么。

“或许是亲戚？”赫敏猜测，“我会为你调查？”

“谢了。”

他们继续工作。

他和美国人组织了一场会议。

但是……

如果不是那种感觉，他会轻易地忘记，这不是他第一次有这种强烈的既视感……

“哈利，孩子，我能和你说几句话吗？”

哈利惊讶地停下，他没有想到阿不思.邓布利多这么高阶的人会知道他的名字，甚至还想和他谈话。

他犹豫了，有些怀疑，又希望自己不用怀疑。

融入抵抗组织很难，大多数人都觉得他是个间谍，他也无法卸下心防。

他加入抵抗组织就是找邓布利多，那是因为他不知道还能找谁，除此以外，他就没有和他进行过别的谈话了。

很多斯莱特林都不喜欢这个老变形课教授，但他一直对他有点好感，有点，不多。他不讨厌他，觉得他有趣，和善，但他对汤姆的偏见让他无法喜欢他。

他对投奔邓布利多并不喜悦，但除此之外……

他走进侧室，姿势有些僵硬，因为他最近和别人冲突的时候受了伤。

“教授。”他迟疑地问候。

“哦，这种时候不必多礼，”他摆手，“叫我阿不思。”

“阿不思。”哈利谨慎地看着对方，重复，等着发现他的意图。他肯定有什么目的，但他真的希望自己猜错了。

“你知道，伏地魔的势力日益壮大，”教授让他坐下，沉重地说。

哈利感觉很像被叫到校长办公室的学生。

如果他是天真的格兰芬多，如果他没有和汤姆.里德尔一起长大……他可能猜不到对方的目的。如果他不知道任何战争的技巧，只是跟着别人的领导就很舒服。

“我做不到。”他打断，“抱歉。”

邓布利多歪头，手指交叠在下巴底下，眼神失去了平日的光芒。

“你应该不知道我想说什么？”

“我们缺乏信息。”哈利面无表情地说，“你想找一个双重间谍，我会是很好的人选，我是——是他的朋友。”

邓布利多沉默着，哈利知道他说对了。

“我很抱歉让你这么想，我理解你艰难的处境，我为不得不提出过分的要求道歉——”

“真的吗？”哈利收紧下巴，挑衅，“你怎么理解我的处境？”

邓布利多发出沉重的叹气，听起来比外表还要苍老许多。

“我比你想的更理解，我也不曾希望这样了解背叛的滋味。”他安静地说。哈利看着他，眨了眨眼，当然，他听过传闻，但……

“真的吗？”他冒失地问，“你和……那个黑魔王？”

邓布利多的手指更用力地叠到一起，他的眼神让哈利耻于继续追问。但这已经回答了他的问题。

“谣言有真相作为依据的场合多得吓人。”他只是这么说。哈利吞了口气。

“但你打败了他。”他安静地说。

“胜利往往比历史记载的更加复杂。”邓布利多说，“你会理解的，但，是的，我打败了他。”

哈利确定自己的眼睛像孩子一样睁大——作为一个已经杀过人的战士，他不该这样，他应该对自己感到永远的耻辱。

“你也会发现，”邓布利多再次变得友善，温柔，“最强大的武器需要最大的牺牲，所以我们很难驾驭。”

他们又回到了起点，真聪明，哈利敬佩他的谈话技巧。他略微悲伤地笑了。

“我还是不会去间谍他，抱歉。”他耸肩，“如果做得到，我可以，但我做不到。他太了解我了，他立刻就会看穿。”

邓布利多的表情变得奇怪，他不知道是怎么回事，那双蓝眼睛仍然紧紧地凝视着他。

一切从此开始。

“不，忘了吧，我不要。”

阿布拉萨斯觉得自己是个耐心，有自制的人。

但哈利.波特挑战了他的神经，他搞得一团乱，他不想让自己被卷进去。

他那么努力地建造主人新的形象，为了他们的事业，为了在主人和公众间建立良好的关系。

哈利.波特是他和同事的噩梦。

这个叛徒不愿意做任何和巴黎的事件不相关的宣传，让他接下来的会议面对严重的困难。

他喜欢他，尽管……但他真的喜欢他。他和汤姆一起工作的能力是无与伦比的，但这个过去的朋友是累赘，不便，麻烦，敌人。

他和他说过，警告过，结果他想的最坏的结果还是发生了。

他已经可以想象帝国崩塌的画面了。

“波特，这是为了你好，如果你和黑魔王的谣言可以被——”

“不。”哈利再次毫不犹豫地打断他，面无表情。

当然，他得再小心一点。他的主人仍然令他愤怒地和过去一样着迷于波特。

任何一个缺少风度的人就咬牙切齿了。

或许最糟的就是这点，尽管他极尽忠诚，为黑魔王做了能够的一切，但如果在他和这个叛徒之间选择，他肯定会毫不迟疑地选择哈利，不论多少次。

“你知道这可能在社会和政治上毁了他吗？”他粗暴地问道，波特只是挑起眉毛。

“我是凤凰社的领袖，给汤姆捣乱怎么会违反我的目标。当然，别人觉得我和敌人睡觉是很麻烦，但这对他伤害更大。”

阿布拉萨斯没有撕他的喉咙，这是他最大的教养。

“我在好好地请你不要让我难办，哈利，看在过去的份上。”他向前倾了一些，放缓声音，“我们是朋友——”

哈利又打断了他，这次是用笑声。马尔福的眼睛微微眯了起来。

他太了解波特的固执了，这太糟了。他考虑着自己的选项。

当然，他无法让哈利离开，主人会惩罚他让哈利离开自己的蛛网，但是……

“你离开了一次，为什么不再走一次？别告诉我你以后就缠着他了。”

“别搞笑了！”波特叫道。

他有一种不好的感觉。

他必须做什么。这不是针对他。

毕竟世事难料。

哈利.波特有很多的敌人。


	11. 第十一章

这才是他到霍格沃茨的第二天，所以哈利真的以为自己不会树立太多敌人。

马尔福估计恨死他了……毕竟他的自我介绍是直接招呼到人家脸上的一拳，但是他先说“泥巴种”这个词，那就算他请他动的手。

唉，就算没有丢很多分，但他还是在第一个晚上都没过完就挨了个警告，真是破纪录了。

夏乐斯都惊讶了，比任何人都惊讶。

他也不奇怪马尔福，兰斯彻奇这些人会找他来第二轮。

但是为什么，汤姆.里德尔会对他发火？

“我不需要你出手，知道吗？”他傲慢地说，“我自己就能解决他们两个。”

哈利眨了眨眼，看了他一会儿。

“我又不是为了帮你。”好吧，他本来可能有点这么想，但现在这么说可不好，“我只是不喜欢别人用——那个词，很难听。”

“你让我看起来像需要保护的人。”里德尔走近了一步，握紧拳头，哈利感觉到凉意，“我不需要你的保护，波特。”

“行，你不弱。”哈利耸了耸肩，“你不需要保护，拜。”

他转身了，不屑反驳什么，但一只手抓住了他的肩膀。

“就这样吗？”里德尔有一瞬间失去了冷静，然后又变得冰冷，超出这个年纪的冷峻。

“你什么意思？”哈利皱眉，“还有什么事吗？”看里德尔这无趣的样子，他可不期望他会说谢谢。

对方似乎不知道说什么了，哈利看了他一会儿，忍住笑意。“如果你想的话，可以跟我一起，知道吗？”他还是不在乎地耸了耸肩，但心跳突然加快，“我要去城堡冒险，如果我被卡在铠甲里，有人一起应该会比较好吧？”

“你到底想做什么才会被卡在铠甲里？”里德尔哼了一声，“你是白痴，波特。”

但他还是跟了上来。

这次哈利不用忍笑了。

哈利整理着袍子——他以前也能不眨眼地买下昂贵的衣服，但至高无上的伏地魔是个混蛋，所以他的资产和账户都被冻结了。他可能希望他会在经济上，或者别的什么……寻求他的帮助。

他想要他留下来。

但哈利已经不想再想起他了。这栋建筑的每一个角落都是他的旧伤疤，他们说过的话也不断在他脑中回响，他真的不想再想了。

又是肉桂咖啡，他真的很想打破从他醒来的那一刻开始如影随形的噩梦。

最糟的是，他既希望他放下执念，分道扬镳，不再彼此折磨，却也希望他逃不出这该死的痴迷。

他不想看汤姆和别人幸福地生活在一起，不论是萝尔小姐还是谁。他或许也是蛇蝎心肠，但预言家日报上汤姆和伊芙琳为圣芒戈剪彩的照片让他作呕。

他不能想象汤姆放弃他的可能，他感到冰冷、愤怒，真是伪善。但他不能令这些感情阻碍他的道路。

血统屠杀的幕后黑手轻易地抹去罪恶的嘴脸，换上对着女人浓情蜜意的面具。这令他毛骨悚然。他听见通向这里的门开了又关上，僵住了身体。

“最后一次，给你在记者会上宣布不喜欢我的机会。”汤姆的声音就在他背后，哈利抿紧了嘴唇，整理领带。

“我不想去。你可能觉得奇怪，但我和美国大使有约。”他转移了注意，也控制着语气。伏地魔出现在镜子里他的身后，一如既往，风度翩翩。

“哦，你无所谓所有人都觉得我们相爱了吗？有意思。”

哈利收紧了下巴，挤出甜甜的笑，看着镜子里的汤姆。

“我和你不一样，对于真的东西我不畏惧。混血就去搞血统优化，同性恋？找个漂亮的战利品妻子，一切都会被扫到尘下。真方便——如果你想，我可以去记者会上和他们说我们是跪着吸迪奥的柏拉图炮友。”

汤姆的表情变得阴沉。哈利露出胜利的笑，然后继续关注领带。他有些惊讶，其实不然，汤姆还是靠近，环过他的肩膀，拍开了他的手。

他的指间做出完美的结，但勒得有点紧，正好扼住他的咽喉。他没有立刻抽手，哈利的心疯狂地跳。

“就算这样。”黑魔王的声音甜得危险，冰冷的气息从微微歪着的头吐到他的脸上，“也是你先离开的。而且你在不安的时候才会这样强装幽默地说话。谁才是害怕的那一个？”

他们的视线在镜中相锁，空气中的危险一触即发。这样，隔着一层镜子，似乎却更容易直视汤姆的眼睛。这古怪的距离似乎隔绝了过去和现在的一切。

“精神上先疏远的人是你！”哈利指责，“是你在否认，而我还在等有一天你会醒悟。”哈利移开视线，挣开他的手。

“问题是，”汤姆的声音仍然装得温和，“你只相信你愿意相信的自己。如果谈到谋杀，你很高兴让别人去隐藏和压抑真实的自我。”

哈利皱起了眉。

“这就是你觉得自己正义的理由？这才是你真正在乎的东西。”

“我是政客。”伏地魔说。

“这也不是借口！”说不下去了，“你想要什么吗？别说我。”

“现在是谁让别人否认了？”

哈利转了过来，为了瞪这个混蛋。黑魔王的眼中闪过愉悦，然后变得平静。

“冒着失去一切的风险纵容内心和做真实的自己是不一样的。”他说，“所以有不同的否认。我不和你争论这个。”他们太容易沉入过去的漩涡，太容易了。

“你想要什么？”

“我难道不能单纯想见你了吗？”

哈利都不想叹气了，直接走了出去。

或许伏地魔的确有话要说，但他不好的预感告诉自己，除了要他参加会议以外，汤姆还没放下要他陪伴的欲望，即使过了这么久。

他们曾经一直相伴左右，即使并不需要如此。

妈的。

他们租了美国驻伦敦巫师大使馆的一间私人会议室作为见面的场所。

迈克尔.格雷森，很难说他是肥胖还是健硕，油嘴滑舌，脸上总是带着愉快的微笑，哈利不是很期待从他口里套话。

他们有力地握手，格雷森在友好的假面下观察着他。

“感谢您这么快就能来见我。”哈利轻语。

“我很荣幸。”格雷森回应道，“只是走个程序吗？”

他也不知道。

“只是尽职调查而已，您应该没有什么好担心的。”他们都坐了下来，房间很空，无处不在的屏障让哈利汗毛直立。

但谈话比他想的顺利。

格雷森当然认为艾卡耶夫和俄国人是背后的黑手，还很高兴和他抱怨这个毒药给他带来的持续的影响。

“黑魔王都愿意让你来负责了，看来他对这个案件非常上心。”大使说道，“但他关心的事情很多，你不觉得吗？”格雷森歪头。

哈利没有动，神情冷静，反过来观察提问的人。

“黑魔王也被下了毒。凭我对他的了解，如果他是始作俑者，他只会遮掩，不会这么精心去揭露背后的关系。”但他也曾经想过，或许这只是伏地魔的自导自演，为了将哈利笼入他的网中，或者让全世界草木皆兵，不再将他作为唯一的针对对象。

好像世界局势还不在弦上一样。这样做太过了。

“我没想到你会维护他，有趣。”

他想结束这场会议了。格雷森是个轻率的人，作为政客他不该说的话太多了。哈利觉得他不是要找的那个人，退一万步，如果这是美国的杰作，那他也还是无效的信息源。

他会调查艾卡耶夫的团队，但如果大使和外交官都不是，那他就没有头绪了，这让他很烦闷。

他离开了大使馆，边思考边开始行动，和俄罗斯沟通是另一个难度的问题。

政府不会给他任何帮助，艾卡耶夫也没什么私人的热情，英俄关系现在可是在历史的低点。

但他还是走向了那个方向，不是胸有成竹，而是走投无路……太多期待的眼睛望着他的背后，或许俄国的抵抗组织会先来找他。

或许，但愿，希望。

他还没走出几条街，视线就被吸引。

出现在袭击现场的红发男人在马路上安静地看着他。哈利的魔杖立刻到了手上，但对方没有攻击。他这一次也没有穿白色的袍子，只是朴素的衣服。

哈利觉得自己可能看错了，但他已经在格斗中练就了敏锐的本能，而且这个神秘的人一直悬在他心里。

他应该走开，或者呼叫后援。

但他跟了上去。

艾芙琳.萝尔对自己的需求非常明确。

安全感，权力。如果女人就该待在家里，那她为什么要拒绝以国为家的男人？

她的孩子会拥有一切的资源，她会成为社交场上所有人嫉妒和瞩目的存在。她知道黑魔王不是纯洁的人，但她可以在他身边好好生活。

她知道他要的是什么，但她不在乎当个花瓶。人们也会称她为驯服猛兽并将他占为己有的女人。

这是资源、地位的呼唤，她要这个机会，她可以抓住。只要他能满足她的需要，她就会支持他的一切。

天造地设的一对。她也会歌颂和追求自由，但傻子才会为了爱情结婚。

黑魔王正在开记者会。他并不是传统意义上的帅哥，太白，太尖锐。但她知道他曾经很帅，现在还能看出当时的影子。

他整体的气场让她目眩神晕，而且他谈起话来非常迷人。

老实说，她唯一的担忧只有哈利波特。

“有人声明，”卢卡莎.布莱克向前俯身，“您和哈利波特在先前传闻中的性关系是和凤凰社停战的理由，您能回应这些指控吗？”

“哈利是我在霍格沃茨最好的朋友，我和他在那个时候的确非常亲密。你确实甚至可以说我是世界上最不愿意看到他死的人。”黑魔王也同样投入地前倾，“但是，像我之前说的那样，我们没有因为过去的情感枉顾今日的理想。”

“至于停战的理由，上次的解释被打断了，”他流利地继续，“巴黎投毒案的调查是非常严肃的问题，所以我们同意暂停纠纷。我们都不希望世界大战爆发，停战不是软弱，而是为了对抗更大的威胁。”

会议继续。

她安静地看着他回避关于性向的质疑。继承人对他的意义在不断上升。

“为什么波特先生没有在这里亲自回应？”斯基塔问道，“你们看起来并不团结。”

“波特先生正忙于调查，这是比回应谣言更重要的事。”他在暗示这些谣言都是微不足道的事情。

“波特先生现在真的住在您的家里吗？”

“这是真的，因为我们需要及时交流。”

“您似乎对把他留在身边这件事非常上心。”

她似乎看见他的眼神的变化，即使表情依然震惊，但眼神却变得阴冷。黑魔王沉默了一会儿。

“尽管我们现在是同盟，但完全信任一个致力于捣毁我的政权的人是愚蠢的行为。”

说得漂亮。

“你想干什么？”哈利抱起手臂，“身份是？怎么认识我的？”

酒吧里的人并不是很多，但他还是用了一些咒语，避免被人听到。

他没打算跟着一个奇怪的杀手到非公共的地方——他这么告诉自己，但还是有一种奇怪的熟悉感在心头涌动。

红发男人的表情很难堪。

“我是……呃……我不知道从哪里说起，有些人觉得我不该和你说话，真的。”

“有些人？”哈利忍住不说他的话有多没用，对方叹了口气。

“你……呃，你可能很难相信，即使是你也相信不了。”

“即使是我。”哈利面无表情地重复了一遍，“你似乎对我很了解，我们只见过一次，我还不知道你的名字。”

红发男人的表情又很痛苦了，他伸出一只手。

“我是罗恩，你以前最好的朋友之一。我是凤凰社的战略总指挥。”

哈利看着他，这出乎了他的意料，尽管他也不知道自己期待的是什么。他有点想笑，因为不知道自己该说什么。

“如果你是我最好的朋友，我肯定会记得你。”

“你以为呢，哈哈。”男人揉着头发，干干地说，“但……这很复杂，我不知道怎么说，但是我们需要你的帮助。”

“我们是谁？”

“我是凤凰社的总指挥。”

“凤凰社？”

“就是我们。”

哈利的心里很不是滋味。

“我怎么不记得任命过你？”他忍不住了，这是什么奇怪的笑话，想让他分心？如果不是该死的好奇心，他现在就走了，妈的。

罗恩看了他一会儿，慢慢地歪头。

“对。我说了你很难相信吧。喝酒吗？”

“不了，我只想要答案。”

罗恩叹了口气，还是抓过来两杯啤酒，哈利眯着眼睛看他，没有碰桌子上的酒。

“信我，兄弟。”罗恩说，“你等下就会喝了。”

哈利收紧了下巴，想拿自己的魔杖。对方竟然翻了个白眼，做了个安抚的手势，自己喝了起来。

“让我看看……”他开始思考，“你知道时间旅行吗？”

哈利差点张大了嘴巴。

汤姆现在根本不想和萝尔吃晚饭。

布莱克已经在准备嘉年华的事了，一切都很顺畅。记者尽管还没有放过他们，但会议也已经暂停。调查的事情他也相信很快会水落石出。

但哈利不见了。

整体上来说这是不错的一天。

或许他只是还没回来。但他确实应该回来报告些什么了，不是吗？该死的，他当然没在担心……

红酒很美味，和萝尔的谈话也不错。他们对合作的前提达成了大概的共识，只有细节需要继续讨论。比如哈利的存在，哈利的地位。他过去的恋人不会知道他的付出，但这也不重要。

他知道这个傻瓜现在不出现有很多可能的理由，他总是个麻烦精，从他认识他第一天起就是。

“一切顺利吗，大人？您看起来很困扰。”

这么明显吗？他确实想撕开那个该死的叛乱领袖的喉咙。

“没什么。”他露出灿烂的笑容。

“像您这样的人物，一定有许多需要烦恼的事情。”她轻语，“如果您希望的话，我们也可以谈谈，我很高兴做您的倾听者。”

汤姆看着她。她是个不赖的选项，甚至值得让阿布拉萨斯获得夸奖，对于他的目的来说。她很清楚自己需要什么，也很高兴依赖他来获得这一切。

“或者，”她舔了舔嘴唇，“我们可以先做些别的事情，记者会很高兴注意这个结果。”

就餐室的灯光很温馨，显然在鼓励这个行为，阿布拉萨斯。马尔福的家主到底插手了多少事，他真的太操心他的公众形象。

他需要这个人，所以让他活了下来。他不需要很多记得汤姆.里德尔这个可悲的存在的人生活在他身边……

萝尔慢慢地将手放在他的手上，但并不着急推进。很多人不会像她这样。晚餐很好，她的脸也很漂亮。

但他抽出了手，又喝了一口酒。

“我要在嘉年华开场组织一场舞会，”他说，“你愿意和我一起参加吗？”

过了一会儿，她笑了。

或许哈利会在这餐饭的期间回来，他会去看看。

他已经不相信这个人知道怎么回家了。

妈的。


End file.
